


duality

by ElFinary



Series: DmC: Devil may Cry [3]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: тут смеются покойники





	1. 1/3 трупы под моей кроватью

**Author's Note:**

> Весь цикл работ по данному фэндому читается в такой последовательности (важно, да):   
> ► "singularity"(https://ficbook.net/readfic/6871245) ← здесь важный кусок матчасти + "sinсerity" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5410377)  
> ► "duality"  
> ► "hеll and hell" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5000116)  
> • За основу хронологических рамок в игре я брала данные даты: [15.04.2013 - 26.07.2013]. На точность не претендую, но именно от этих дат я и отталкивалась при написании приквела и макси.   
> • Дополнительная информация, короткие очерки, полезные плюшки и прочее-прочее можно найти в этой группе под определёнными тэгами: - Another world (https://vk.com/another_world17)  
> • Приятного чтения.

_I'll put my armor on_  
Я надену свою броню  
Show you how strong I am  
И покажу тебе, насколько силён  
I'll put my armor on  
Я надену свою броню  
I'll show you that I am  
И покажу тебе, из чего сделан  
I'm unstoppable  
Я неудержим  
I'm running with no brakes  
Я бегу без тормозов  
  
**Red — Unstoppable**

  
  


эффект бабочки - термин, обозначающий свойство некоторых хаотичных систем: незначительное влияние на систему может иметь большие и непредсказуемые последствия, в том числе и совершенно в другом месте

  
  


∞

  
  
У Кэт от внезапного страха, что забился в сердечные клапаны, руки холодные и немного влажные от мягкой испарины, посыпаны солью даже, щиплющей на повреждённой коже. Но Данте терпит её судорожные прикосновения к той мясной похлёбке, что разварилась у него на плече; Данте позволяет ей делать себе больно, вжимаясь крепко виском в занозчатую оконную раму. За самим же окном громыхает и ревёт ночь, отрезая заброшенную квартирку с хлипкими стенами от остального мира. Это и к лучшему. Это значит, что никто не услышал сквозь толщи чёрных стен внезапные нефилимские крики, покрывшие пол и потолок трещинами.  
  
В первые секунды, когда знакомый и подпаленный болью голос только ворошит сны Кэт, медиум думает, что она в тот же момент умрёт на старом диванчике под грязным пледом от разрывов в грудных мышцах. На вторых и третьих секундах она хватает железный чайник, находящийся на плите с ещё жгущим ладони кипятком, и несётся в тёмные коридоры. На четвёртой секунде Кэт теряет дар речи и силы в руках, а потому роняет чёртов чайник на пол, и горячая вода, вылившаяся из него, смешивается с маслянистой нефилимской кровью.  
  
Кэт растерянная, невнимательная. Кэт до сих пор видит его перед собой, того, затравленного, загнанного в угол прихожей, зажимающего зубами свой же ремень, чтобы не откусить язык и не раздробить зубы, и сравнивает с тем Данте, котооый сейчас небрежно вертит между пальцами надломленную зажигалку и делает это, чёрт возьми, совершенно обычно и привычно. Он невыносим, хочет, чтобы она думала, что произошедшее совсем-совсем ничего не значит. Но Кэт не дурочка, она мелко дрожит и шикает на свои же трясущиеся руки, на зажатую в них иголку и непослушную плоть под ладонями, которая никак не может срастись ровно и правильно. Край к краю. На полную регенерацию без вмешательства посторонних требуется огромное количество сил и сосредоточенности, и, что ж, рандомной удачи. Последних двух пунктов у Данте, прошибаемого жарким потом, нет и в зачатках.  
  
— Это не прекратится само, Данте, — произносит она, напряжённо, толчком выдыхая сквозь губы, когда между штришками ниток вновь проступает новая порция чёрной крови. В жилах Данте её с каждым днём больше. — Это  _нужно_  прекратить.  
  
— Расслабься, — хмыкают ей в ответ, и горький дым сигарет, который так не любит Кэт, затапливает всю комнату. Сейчас она это терпит.   
  
Его ладони, обмотанные на костяшках грязными паклями, простреливают судороги каждый раз, стоит медиуму затолкать корявую иголку чуть сильнее в мышцы. Он — нефилим и он вытерпит град пуль на свою голову. Он — нефилим, но ему по-прежнему больно, и Кэт это видит, пусть Данте не выдаёт. Кому, как не ей знать, насколько упрямы эти мужчины. Нефилимы в особенности.  
  
— Третий раз за месяц, — почти шёпотом вторит и всё равно пугается слишком явного протеста, резанувшего её язык.  
  
Она не привыкла говорить громко и едко, особенно с  _ним_. Пусть и неосознанно, но медиум до сих пор видит в Данте, так сильно отличающегося по нраву от своего брата, именно Вергилия. Хотя бы в лице. В гранях скул, блеске глаз.  
  
— Брось, Кэт, — Данте тушит почерневший стручок сигареты и криво-ободряюще улыбается ей, убеждённо и мутно заглядывая в её бледное лицо, глядящее на него встревоженными зелёно-голубыми глазами. Её беспокойство — зелёнка на ранах: вроде и лечит, но настойчиво жжёт. — Жить буду.  
  
Кэт же не верит ему, Кэт нервно вытирает липкие руки о какую-то тряпку и растерянно бросает взгляд на бугреватую, в е ч н о ржавоточащую стигмату на плече Данте, которая с недавних пор имеет плохую привычку разрываться по шву в самый неподходящий момент. И причину этому не знает даже сам Данте. Ему, кажется, вообще плевать на то, что его тело разваливается на части, а Кэт лишь остаётся каждый раз внутренне тлеть от ужаса, от осознания, что в скором времени ситуация может выйти из-под контроля. Ей страшно, ему — нет.  
  
— Долго ли? — с резоном вопрошает медиум, измождённо вздыхая.  
  
Её всё ещё мелко трясёт от испуга, но она находит в себе силы собраться. Это так слабовольно — бояться касаться Данте каждый раз, каждый раз чувствовать его бурлящую кровь на своих пальцах, но Кэт ничего не может с этим сделать. Ей трудно затоптать в себе недоверие, пусть самой ей и стыдно за это. Трудно.  _Трудно-трудно-трудно_. И противно от самой себя. Кэт прикрывает покрасневшие от недосыпа и слёз глаза, отворачиваясь от нефилима, больше ничего не говоря и не желая слышать ответов.  
  
Подхватывает миски с кровью и ворох тряпья, укладывая всё это в проржавевшую раковину.  
  
Чувствует на своих лопатках сквозь эластичную материю майки тягуче-голодный взгляд.  
  
И не ясно, кто это смотрит: демоны за окном или же сам Данте.  
  


∞

  
  
А секунды, прилипшие пылинками кожи к кончику чёрных стрелок, долбятся о невидимую преградку на солнечном диске часов. А секунды маячут, забиваются во внутрь складок нижних век и нарывают в луковицах ресниц, распухая и алея. От них одних, от проклятых песчинок времени, сейчас и зависит все спектры монохромных мыслей, вшитых нитками в ведьминский ловец снов. Он особенный, этот ловец. Он не прогоняет кошмары, не связывает тонкой паутиной бесов, нет, он спицами вталкивает демонов под кожу. И если бы безумие, пляшущее по ободку сетей, по пёрышкам ангельских крыльев, имело цвет, оно бы непременно было грязно-красным, склизко-белым или же багряно-бурым, как свернувшаяся прямо в венах кровь. Её здесь много, этой крови. Она карминовыми пучками цветов раскрывается в уголках стен и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит тщедущными вылупленными зрачками на тонущие в чернилах душонки, размазанные по стекляшкам зеркал.  
  
Так, по крайней мере, видит Анди, опутаная хитросплетениями на сетчатке её же глаз. Замерев от оцепенения, что железной тонкой проволокой скручивается вокруг запястий и проталкивается плотным комом в горло, сдирая кровавую штукотурку с мягких, ватных стенок, не давая сглотнуть, она зачарованно смотрит, как стекают по подбородку сестры тёплые комочки разорванных белков. Мэй, раскалённая железная колючка, впивающаяся криком в уши, цепляется скрюченными, вывернутыми пальцами за собственное лицо, стараясь содрать липкую, выжигающую гадость с век, но тем самым лишь сильнее раздирает сморщенную плёнку вокруг глазниц, позволяя яду соскользнуть в сосуды и капилляры. Отрава медленно протекает по жилам, разъедая болью сознание.  
  
— Нет! Не-ет! — слова, промоченные щедрой порцией жидкой истерики, срываются на дикий визг, который эхом разбивается о стены картонной комнаты, оседая звоном в черепной коробке. — Оставьте меня!  
  
_Оставьте-меня-оставьте-меня-оставьте._  
  
…но они не оставляют и даже не думают оставлять её, понадёжнее вдавливая пальцы в опустевшие чёрные дыры, хлещущие вязкими небулами. О да, они смеются и облизывают тонкими языками поросль белых ресниц, обращая их в пепел на внутреннем мякише глазных орбит, и выскребают паскудные студенёчки души с внутренней стороны её бёдер, скобля их туповатым лезвием топора.  
  
Дурящие блики на полу и потолке, переливающиеся из багрового в ослепительно-жёлтые полоски подземного солнца, которое неторопливо проводит сотней лезвий по лицу, заставляя жмуриться, заставляя морщиться и плакать, не дают сфокусировать взгляд на мечущейся фигуре в снежной сорочке, что корчится и сгибается, как те же раненные язычки огней, тонущие в воске свеч. Светлая дымка, окутывающая светловолосую Мэй с ног до головы, размывает контуры её тела, поглощая, а потому Анди не знает, не видит и не может различить в сладкоточной мгле свою старшую, такую правильную сестру. Она никогда не делала ошибок прежде. Она никогда не сделает их впредь. Как только синяя серёжка, принадлежащая Мэй, выпадает из её уха и с тихим рокотом подкатывается к ногам младшей, она пару раз моргает, смахивая с ресниц путанную паутину.  
  
— Погоди, — бессмысленно и прозрачно. — Убери… Просто убери руки, Мэй! — заставив себя сорваться с места, Анди бежит к сестре, судорожно и неуклюже хватая её за влажные кисти.  
  
Однако та не вовремя начинает сопротивляться, сильнее запуская ногти в собственные раны, сжимая кулаки настолько крепко, что на тыльных сторонах ладоней от усердия выступают-вылупляются синие вены, чёрными змейками бегущие к локтям.  
  
— Прочь из моего дома! — Мэй верещит-плачет ещё пронзительнее и надрывнее, ещё более испуганно, чем в прошлый раз, чувствуя, как горячие и шершавые ладони царапают её щёки, как длинные и шипастые пальцы проводят по пульсирующей жилке на лбу, по которому каплями катится маслянистый и кислотный пот.  
  
…она ощущает, как их ногти скребут нежную кожу век, оставляя фиолетово-малиновые борозды и воспалённые раны. Она ощущает, как они задирают подол её сорочки, насмешливо срывая его и швыряя в огонь. Им нравится играться с Мэй и наблюдать за её немыми молитвами, выводимые ею же на внутренних сторонах трясущихся рук склизко-алыми и холодными пальцами. Мэй Бэйксвил впервые стоит на коленях перед ними — обнажённая ведьма с чёрными клеймами на спине, прикрытыми белым и обманчивым атласом — и Мэй Бэйксвил действительно боится.  
  
Репейник цветёт в её лёгких, тяжёлые калёные угли засыпаются в её уссохшую от криков глотку, и это всё — навязчивая мысль, что пульсируют нарывающими звёздами в истерзанном сознании. Ведьма окончательно перестаёт различать реальность и бред, наотмашь шлёпая ладонью сестру по щеке, перепутав её с тем, что пришло осыпать пеплом светлую голову Мэй. От удара Анди вскрикивает и отшатывается, на мгновение оставляя кисти старшей в покое и прикладываясь затылком о дверной косяк, на котором хаотично и неаккуратно выведены неизвестные ей символы. Они отпечатываются кровавыми пятнами на светлой футболке Анди.  
  
…но молить о пощаде и биться в истерике бесполезно. Ты открыла не те врата, Мэй, ты глупая и надменная ведьма, которая прыгает нагишом в огонь, только лишь бы в очередной раз доказать, что ты лучше. Чище. Но это не так. Ты — пригорошня эмоций и шмотки мяса, наклеенные на кривые спицы костей. Что же ты теперь сможешь сделать? За ошибки и долги тебе придётся расплатиться самостоятельно. В одиночестве. Ведь человеческий ребёнок, мечущийся в истерике рядом, абсолютно не чувствует и не видит нас, одуревая от страха и смятения, наблюдая за твоим бешенством. Она не может помочь. Никто не может.  
  
— Мэй… — слабо, почти в бреду бормочет истёртая под ноль отчаянием и бессилием Анди, размазывая по лицу ладонями крупные градины слёз и вытирая рукавом нос. Что она может сделать? Как она должна помочь? Анди не знает. Анди вообще ничего не знает о том, что сотворила старшая и как им с этим справиться. Лишь осознаёт в который раз, что Мэй Бэйксвил — вовсе не обычная старшая сестра, нет-нет, скорее она ужасно непонятная и чудн _а_ я. И Анди это понимает, всегда понимала, пусть и не предавала этому большого значения. Она и не должна была этого делать. Всё, что требовалось от Анди до этого момента, так это быть счастливым ребёнком и не больше. И именно сейчас младшей нестерпимо хочется вернуться в тихое и спокойное время без ужасных обрядов, шрамов, разрастающихся на её теле, и криков, сжимающих со всех сторону голову. — Прошу, Мэй.  
  
Лицо сестры изборождено влажными, сочащимися кровью ранами, которые переплетаются с синими, проступавшими на веках сосудами. Анди чувствует, как её неизменно клонит в сон от тяжелого и душащего запаха ветра и смерти, что смердящим комком набивается в горло, но она всеми силами борется с дрёмой. Закроет глаза младшая — умрёт старшая. Зрение, обычно зоркое и ясное, подводит, смазывая фигуру Мэй и превращая её в одно неясное пятно света, окружённое тёмными и вязкими, словно дёготь, тенями. Лишь на периферии ей удаётся уловить неясное и непонятное движение сбоку, но как только к зрачкам прилипает горячая и жгучая влага, девочка тут же моргает, упуская странное видение из виду. Анди только лишь замечает, как Мэй, бледная человеческая кукла с выпотрошенной наизнанку душой, оседает на пол. Крупная дрожь пробивает её худое и высокое тело, а тихий скулёж вырывается из тяжело вздымающейся груди, обляпанной сгустками запёкшейся ржавчины. Мэй плачет кровью сквозь плотно сжатые, слипшиеся-сшитые веки, наживую чувствуя, как слёзные протоки, облитые желчью, тают в уголках глаз, превращаясь в невзрачные капельки разлагающегося мяса.  
  
— Прости меня, — хрипло шепчет младшая, боязливо подползая к сестре, но не так близко, как раньше. Больше не рискует. Боится.  
  
В ответ ей — лишь громкое и горестное завывание, окрашиваемое в воздухе в истеричные вскрики-смешки боли. Мэй, разодранная игрушка с продырявленными лёгкими, медленно перекатывается на спину, отнимая от лица руки, но вовремя пугается отражения собственного лица в кристаллических катышках свалявшегося и прокисшего воздуха, прижимая ладони сильнее и позволяя младшей сестре едва ли видеть ободранные, измазанные в кровь губы.  
  
— Я… Н-найду твои глаза. Обещаю, — подтянув к себе разбитые колени и уткнувшись в них, сипит Анди, затравленно обдирая с кожи подсохшие корки ссадин.  
  
...куда же делись глаза Мэй?  
  
Так оно всё и было, Бэйксвил-старшая, ха-ха, видит это, как наяву каждый проклятый день.  
  
…шоссе ликующе-бешено визжит, истираясь ребристыми резинами одуревающих колёс, мчащихся по серым, окаменевшим венам загорода. Шоссе кривит жёлтые полосы, разрезающие дорогу надвое, в сардонической ухмылке с золотыми нитями меж резцов. Они видят Анди.  _Она_  толкает Анди.  
  
За три часа сидения в палате Мэй привыкла к негромкому писку медицинских приборов и аппаратуры, задумчиво считая каждый щелчок, каждую зазубренку во времени. Доходя до ста, она начинает обратный отсчёт, сначала, играя сама с собой, чтобы не дать отчаянию вспороть своё брюхо по шовчику. От пупка до ключиц, вырисовывая над грудью «Y»-образный разрез. Нет, Мэй не даст так просто завладеть собой. В механическом биение искусственной жизни Бэйксвил-старшая слышит монохромные, бархатистые сутры, обступающие её кругом. Это поможет, она знает. Но только до тех пор, пока будет сидеть у кровати сестры, бездумно слушая хрипы и держа бестелесную тень Анди за ломкую и рассыпающуюся в прах ладонь. Пальцы, ранее крепкие в костяшках, и ногти, обычно срезанные под самую розовую кромку, сбиты, обсыпаны тёмно-синими пятнами неуспевшего разрастись под кожей разложения, а в запястья вдолблены в самые кости белые рубчики, оставленные от лезвий бритв. Дурочка.  
  
…этого мало, детка, этого всегда мало. Так ли сильно ты любишь свою бедную старшую сестрёнку, как думаешь? Может, хватит этих детских игр с венами поперёк? Тебя ведь всегда спасают. Спасают от сказочных картинок мира, про который тебе так часто говорит Мэй. В котором спрятаны её глаза. И Анди идёт, продолжает идти по мелким косточкам гранита, чувствуя их голыми пятками. В её голове разварены мысли, обжарены засохшие складки мозга, перекручены сквозь мясорубку острых трипов чужие слова, вживлённые под её скальп. И Анди их слушается, пусть и внутренне кричит, когда ноги её чувствуют дрожащую поверхность ночного шоссе.  
  
«Отрежь себе что-нибудь. Руку или ногу. Нет-нет! Глаз. Достань-ка его. Я хочу твой глаз».  
  
Кажется, если Мэй просидит так ещё одну безвоздушную вечность, то вовсе и не заметит, как промчится время, как её волосы поседеют, а кожа на щеках обратится в пыль.  
  
Глупая Анди.  
  
Она снова попала в переделку, но на этот раз она, Мэй, виновата в случившемся, как никто другой. Бэйксвил-старшая переоценила себя, слишком переоценила. Если бы тогда, в тот дьявольский вечер, она вовремя передвинула карты, замазала пару символов и успела произнести вереницу заветных слов, то… то она бы справилась. Мэй судорожно сглатывает, сжимая в напряжённых ладонях накрахмаленную ткань простыней, холодных и жёстких, трущихся о её обмазанные в крови руки, будто бы напоминая о её же позоре. Ведьма порывисто вздыхает, прикусывая на языке отчаянный стон.  
  
_Прыгай! Прыгай! Прыгай!_  
  
…Бэйксвил-младшая — немая кукла вуду, вместилище чужой души, чужих желаний, истыканная шприцевыми иголками. Наряженная ими, будто в насмешку, как драгоценными камнями. Она понимает, чего хотят от неё холодные огарки свечей, протиснутые меж рёбра застывшим воском, но не может, не хочет останавливаться, раскручивая заводной крючок тела сильнее. Она знает, что в Страну Чудес не попасть без кроличьей норы, без свободного падения в темноту. Без расплющенных под давлением воздуха внутренностей.  
  
И Анди прыгает в бесконечные чёрные дыры, на жёсткую шкуру асфальта. Прямо под сто солнц электрических машинных фар, а закат, кровью текущий по железному лезвию горизонта, щедро плюёт на её лицо маслянистыми пунцовыми каплями, в то время как безжалостные твёрдые колёса размазывают некую Анди Бэйксвил по сухой полосе камней. Она остаётся на пористой коже шоссе лишь мокрым пятном воспоминаний. Страна Чудес сжирает и это.  
  
Мэй бессмысленно переплетает тонкие пальцы с пальцами сестры, с какой-то глупой радостью отмечая, что ладони младшей не настолько холодные, как обычно. Твёрдые льдинки однозначно подтаивают в загрубевших подушечках, и это раздувает слабый огонёк на кончиках спичек, называемый «надеждой». Чего же Анди пыталась добиться, бросаясь с отчаянием раненного зверя под колёса машин? Конечно же, Мэй знает на это ответ. Горько усмехаясь, она снимает непроницаемые очки, дотрагиваясь до лица и ощупывая его. Вокруг закрытых глаз неровными кляксами расплываются красно-синие пятна, больше напоминающие своим видом изящную ажурную маску, чем скатавшуюся в морщинки кожу. Веки ведьмы закрыты не первый год, а тьма и пустота надолго стали её спутниками. Чтобы исправить это, младшая пытается… пыталась найти вход в другой мир. Кажется, на этот раз ей удалось. Анди Бэйксвил находится в коме уже около двух месяца и спит она так, как спят обычно покойники в склепах, затхлые и забытые. Долго. В е ч н о. Раны на её руках и лице, полученные в аварии, всё ещё заживают с мучительной медлительностью. Жизнь же младшей поддерживают лишь странные медицинские аппараты и капельницы, на которые приходится тратить уйму денег.  
  
— Не там ищешь, малышка.  
  
Склонившись над телом сестры и прижавшись к ней, как это делала и сама Анди, будучи очень маленькой и напуганной, Мэй до боли закусывает покрытую тёпло-розовым блеском губу. Честно признаться, ей никогда не доводилось чувствовать себя так одиноко, как сейчас. Мэй физически ощущает, как в ней днём за днём всё больше разрастается отчаяние и тупая боль, что тяжестью отдаёт в макушке. Каждое божье утро она просыпается от брошенного в её затылок камня-мысли и засыпает с сотнями осколками в черепе. Циклично. Привычно.  
  
— Знаешь… — глухо проговаривает Мэй. — К чёрту эти глаза. И твоё обещание. Просто вернись, ладно?  
  
Уткнувшись носом в одежду Анди, Бэйксвил-старшая сильнее сжимает руку сестры, вдыхая затхлый запах слабости и внутреннего гниения. Обычно Анди не пахнет, ничем не пахнет, лишь жарко цветёт в горячих волнах, плещущихся вокруг её накалённого проводка-тельца. Сейчас же она застывает истыканным иголками мотыльком в тягучем холоде гранита, тонко сквозя кисло-пресными ароматом покойников. Неправильно. Как же это неправильно! Мэй до боли впивает пальцы в ткань, в бедро Анди, чувствуя напряжение под ногтями.  
  
— Не мучай меня. Хватит…  
  
Но Анди не отвечает, лишь молча смотрит на сестру и на собственные дышащие останки-остатки с потолка палаты, прилипшая лопатками к белой поверхности.  
  
Улыбается чёрным ртом.  
  
Плачет от боли в подгнивших дёснах.  
  
С любопытством пересчитывает целую гору трупов, бултыхающуюся в бурой жиже под её кроватью.  
  
  


∞


	2. 2/3 внутренности

аффект - внутреннее состояние человека, характеризующееся резким обострением чувств

  
  


∞

  
  
— Не круто.  
  
Этот день — не его, и Данте прекрасно это осознаёт.  
  
Ничто так не бодрит с утра пораньше после очередной костедробительной миссии по спасению мира, которые Вергилий берёт не пойми откуда, как Лимбо, решившее вновь выдернуть его, Данте, из человеческого мира. Нефилим успел привыкнуть к неожиданным перемещениям из одного мира в другой, но сейчас есть одно очень важное и значительное «но»: никто не знает о его внезапном уходе. И медиум, и Вергилий привыкли к тому, что Данте имеет плохую привычку после миссий исчезать до тех пор, пока не понадобиться снова перерезать кому-нибудь глотку. Кому-нибудь демоническому и только так, как это умеет сам нефилим. Поэтому сейчас ему придётся выбираться из этой задницы по-старинке.  
  
Впрочем, Данте не унывает, не свойственно ему это, даже тогда, когда, отбиваясь от нахлынувшей и неугомонной толпы демонов, он оббежал всю окраину, ища хоть что-то, что похоже на граффити сатанистов или сектантов. Он как-то слышал от куколки Кэт, что даже при помощи такого жалкого подобия пентаграммы можно вернуться обратно, в мир живых. Не факт, что в целом виде, но всё же вернуться. Данте в который раз оглядывается, врезая хмурый и замазанный матовой усталостью взгляд на один из тёмных проулков, раной кровящий на теле до блевотины яркого, облепенного стекляшками калейдоскопа Лимбо. Это не его настоящая рожа, нефилим знает, прихлопывая ладонь к нагревшейся стене. Словно в ответ, под бетоном кто-то мурлыкает и урчит, вжимаясь каменными колючками в грубую кожу, измазанную в чёрный порох.  
  
Отчего-то полдень является самым безопасным временем суток в Лимбо. Данте редко задумывается над тем, с чем может быть связан такой резкий спад активности, но сейчас его это коробит. Демоны боятся солнца? Брехня. В Лимбо нет солнца, лишь его соскрёбанная с неба пародия, подсвеченная изнутри недолговечными лампочками, имеющими плохую привычку перегорать в самый неподходящий момент. Этим и пользуется самая крупная и прожорливая живность, вылезая лишь тогда, когда красновато-мутный зрачок закатывается за горизонт, отбрасывая на (не)настоящие улочки и дома бледно-рыжие и блёкло-жёлтые пятна. В темноте бесам веселее. В темноте бесам дышится свободнее. Данте с тупым остервенением понимает, что и ему тоже.  
  
Лабиринт из зданий и киосков кажется ему бесконечным, монолитным и постоянным. Нефилим начинает подозревать, что его водят по кругу, меняя только цвет декораций и степень их раздолбанности, но признавать этого крайне не хочет из чувства врождённой упёртости. Раньше, до Кэт, до Вергилия, до сраного Ордена с их великим предназначением, он сам находил выход из Лимбо. Найдёт и сейчас.  
  
— Оп, это я же видел, — пнув скрюченный мусорный бак, поросший зелёной слизью и припорошённый дорожной пыльцой, Данте настороженно щурится, пристально изучая обманчивую местность.  
  
Узкие переулки накладываются друг на дружку, перекрывают себе же кислород, заводя в тупик, и гремят котстьми при каждом уверенном шаге нефилима. Это — самое паршивое место для надирания демонических задниц. Появись сейчас массивная туша мясника, занимающая собой весь проход, Данте всё же придётся попрощаться с парочкой костей — слишком мало места для манёвра.  
  
Время от времени нефелим замечает краем глаза то, как путь, который он прошёл, увиливает, расплываясь и размазываясь, в другую сторону, а крыши домов, чёрными пятнами темнеющие на фоне окровавленного заката, искривляют свою острооскольчатую форму, выгибаясь или же наоборот оседая, опадая на самые стены. Без звука. Без колебания воздуха, прожаренного до кам _и_ нной золы. Слишком это странно даже для поганого Лимбо: и тишина, что наступила так же внезапно, как и появление этого мира на радужке глаз Данте, и полнейшее отсутствие демонов последние три-четыре часа. Может, больше. Ад — другая прослойка мира, искажающее восприятие времени до скрюченных комочков. Секунда, час — не имеет значения.  
  
Знойный день медленно растворяется в студёном мраке вечера, а ощущение того, что за ним, Данте, наблюдают, не оставляет нефилима ни на минуту. Он часто оборачивается, готовясь достать Мятежник, но, не найдя никого взглядом, тут же опускает руку, шумно выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы. В этом мире слишком жарко даже для него. Здесь невыносимо дышать и думать — весь воздух, все мысли усыхают, превращая лёгкие и мозг в твёрдую, чёрствую лепнину из гнильцы: чёрные клочки, серая пыль и липкая слизь, иногда пролетающие мимо нефилима, комками забиваются в горло и тонкой пленкой покрывает одежду и кожу, забивая поры. Хочет ли Данте дышать этим воздухом? Нет. Каждый раз, когда Кэт создаёт переход из мира людей в Лимбо, он сквозь зубы материт и сплошное, натянутое на шпили домов полотно кислорода, пропитанное плотью и кровью, и это солнце, которое таковым не является (пародия же, не больше), и даже эти чёртовы улицы. Абсолютно от каждой незначительной вещи в этом измерении Данте хочется блевать — ливер скручивается в тугие, плотные узлы, в которых пульсируют желчные сердцевинки.  
  
Когда же каменная дорога, по которой бредёт Данте, резко дёргается, разделившись на два переломанных позвоночника, он останавливается, слегка зверовато склонив голову набок и привычно ухмыльнувшись, лишь искоса поглядывая на багряное месиво чужого неба. Как он и думал, твари проснутся к ночи.  
  
 _Запах. Запах выродка._  
  
Заговорило.  
  
— Опаздываешь, — хмыкает Данте, не спеша разворачиваясь к источнику звука, чтобы увидеть говорившего, но напарывается взглядом лишь на чернеющее и плотное пространство, которое с каждой секундой приближается к нему всё ближе и ближе.  
  
 _Вкусный выродок. Выродок шлюхи и предателя._  
  
— Хочешь меня, да? — в гортани Данте скрипит вызов, выеденный литрами желчи. — Пойди и возьми.  
  
Голос, одновременно и женский, и мужской, отходит слойчатыми громкими волнами от стен, от земли и даже от неба. Может ли это говорить демон? Наверняка. Кто же ещё, кроме бесов, умеет так искусно вляпываться в чужие мозги, не раскраивая череп? Но нефилим ошибается. Это гремит не дорога, не стены, не дома, не даже притаившееся за углом отродье. Это — Лимбо. Оно звучит в голове, говоря языками всех существ, которые в нём живут. Забавно, Данте слышит даже свой голос. Что, Лимбо захотело напугать его? Наконец приготовило что-то оригинальное, раз решило посвятить его в свои пусть и мутные, но мысли? Или же… Это он слишком много времени провёл здесь, срастаясь с грязным полотнищем измерения?  
  
 _Я слышу твою кровь. Отдай! Отдай мне эту кровь!_  
  
Дорога под ногами неожиданно резво дёргается, изворачивается и изгибается змеёй. Шустро. Шустро настолько, что нефилим, на миг подставивший под удар спину, чуть не упускает этот момент. Холодная, затянутая коркой льда рукоять ангельского крюка сама собой оказывается в ладони Данте, и нефилим, слегка отклонившись назад и крутанув железные жвалы в воздухе, запускает их в жёсткое мясо переулка. Если бы не это, его бы не хило подшвырнуло на несколько метров от земли и впечатало в стены. Прижимаясь подошвами к хлипкому полу балокончика, на который он успел запрыгнуть в считанные секунды до того, как стены выбьют из собственной монолитной массы пару кирпичей, стремясь пришпилить тело нефилима к другой стороне переулка, Данте резано выдыхает, ошпаривая глотку паром.  
  
Долго прохлаждаться на скрюченном балкончике, обвязанном тонкими прутьями ограды, не приходится, так как на удивление быстрый столб тьмы, что постоянно оставался позади нефилима, начинает двигаться прямо на него, заталкиваясь в проулок. С кривящимся удовлетворением Данте вновь понимает, что сейчас наверняка начнётся самое настоящее месиво, тогда как его глазные яблоки, уже плохо различающие среди тёмных сгустков ночи образы, вырисовывают на себе же красные линии сосудов. На-пря-жён, он дьявольски напряжён, и инстинкты прижигают его нервы, принуждая действовать резче. Ангельское оружие, голодающее не первый день по демоническим прожилкам, лязгает зубами, словно змея обкручиваясь вокруг его руки после того, как Данте вырывает хищные челюсти из стен. На голову ему сыпится пыль и пепель тлеющего Лимбо, и нефилим нетерпеливо встряхивается, мгновенно втягиваясь в происходящее сквозь ропот недовольных стен.  
  
— Как тебе такое, а?  
  
Блестящий росчерком звёзд в крови заката крюк вновь взмывает вверх, сжирая по пути матерчатое полотно воздуха и намертво вгрызаясь в шаткий бордюрчик противоположной крыши. Натягивает свой змеиный хвост-хлыст, и Данте, оттолкнувшись от прогнувшегося под весом балкончика, перемахивает через ограду, на этот раз крепко ощущая под ногами твёрдость покрышек. Укусы ангельского оружия, прогрызшие в стенах домов пробоины, которые выталкивают из себя жёсткий поток из крови и перемолотых в блендере кишок, приводят Лимбо в бешенство и голод. Затыкая раны переломанными тельцами бесов, пломбируя их намертво смолью, оно торопится вслед за Данте, несущемуся на своих двоих по крышам и балконам от чёрной живой мглы, из которой слышатся визги, вопли и жадное урчание.  
  
 _Страшно, выродок?_  
  
Нет, не страшно. Он планирует занять ту самую позицию, с которой получится эффектнее всего разрубить бесов в мясо — таков ход его мыслей и страха в них нет. Несколько раз Данте чуть не сваливается в огромные расщелины, с грохотом образовывавшиеся прямо у него под ногами, однако на последних секундах успевает вытянуть собственное тело из корявой царапины в пространстве, намертво цепляясь за покрышки. Всё равно плевать.  
  
А вот летящие со всех сторон огненные камни, зарождающиеся в тёмно-красных, низко висящих облаках, напрягают. Пара из них, подминая своим жарким пламенем воздух, свистит над головой Данте, опаляя волосы на затылке и осыпая их пеплом на загривок. Плотная же стена — монолит из грязи и вони — вовсе не собирается упускать его, обступая со всех сторон, но только вот всё равно не может захлопнуть ловушку, капкан. Зубья клетки скребут по Данте, стараясь прокусить металлическую кожу, и не могут, злобно скрежеща. Когда же каменный осколок, каплей огня вылетающий из кислотных туч, прожигает плащ нефилима, он не удерживает в себе досадливый взлай, который заглушает воздух, толкающийся в грудь.  
  
 _Устал! Устал!_  
  
Голоса — женские, мужские, грубые, щебечущие — сплетаются в одну тугую цепь громогласного рёва Лимбо. Вот-вот и она обовьётся вокруг ног Данте, собьёт и утащит в свою темноту. Нефилим морщится, чувствуя, как появляются разрывы на барабанных перепонках, но не останавливается и не оглядывается, черепными костями чувствуя близость монстра. Данте приходилось убивать много и часто, он научился этому быстро, но сейчас нефилим понимает, что одной пулей дело не обойдётся. Рассвирепевшая мразь, облачившая себя в дым, — это новый прожог на коже Данте от очередной недокуренной сигареты. Перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу и скользя немного вперёд по чешуйкам жалко ропочущих покрышек, Данте настороженно оглядывается в поисках ближайшего укрытия, попутно натягивая капюшон на голову вдрызг прожжённого плаща. Прикрывает ослепшие на мгновенье глаза ладонью, порезавшиеся о тонкую пластиночку лезвия расстаявшего солнца, и останавливается в тени за выступающим горбом каминной трубы.  
  
— Твою мать, — только сейчас чувствует явный запах горения.  
  
Содрав с себя пылающую тряпку, Данте быстро топчет огонь ногой, оставаясь в одной лишь изодранной и подпаленной майке. Тёмная сущность перебирается на крыши, проламывая под собой засмолённые скорлупки, и времени на размышления не остаётся совсем. Вышвыривая собственное тело в сторону и за пластмассовые оградки, Данте позволяет свободному падению утянуть себя вниз до уровня позвонков следующей крыши. Эта дымчатая зверина — не настолько могущественная, как хочет показаться. Переполненная кипящим чёрным маслом и разваренными тяжёлыми телами, она с трудом перестраивается под новую тактику движения неугомонного нефилима, тем самым давая ему фору. Огненный камнепад, сыплющийся с небес, пришибает со всех сторон, но это не останавливает Данте, приметившего в ближайшем закоулке стабильное укрытие.  
  
 _Думаешь, сможешь победить бога?_  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Очень не вовремя на губах, будто бы в отместку за смелые слова, выступает солоноватая и тёплая кровь. Данте, продираясь сквозь неестественный шум ночного города и слепоту софитов, слетает к углу одного из потрёпанных домов, обвязанного жёлтой оградительной лентой. Эту часть города Данте помнит, ведь именно здесь сорвало колесо обозрения и прокатило по хлипким улочкам. Однако город с последнего его визита сильно покорёжился, и теперь от набережной остался лишь запах гнилых досок и тины. Это навевает воспоминания. Данте через силу ухмыляется, запуская ладонь в жёсткие волосы. Настороженно прислушивается к голосам из человеческого мира, которые в любой момент могут оказаться фальшивкой, и позволяет тупой мысли проскочить в мозгу. Неужели Лимбо ослепло и упустило лакомый кусочек?  
  
Ни черта оно не ослепло.  
  
Это место видит его и чувствует, где бы он не находился, отравляя кровь одним лишь воздухом. Сплюнув багряный сгусток наземь, Данте с непонятной злобой пинает огромный зелёный контейнер для мусора и тот скоро отъезжает к стене. Могло быть и хуже. Это просто ещё одна сказочная зверина в арсенале Лимбо. Ни больше, ни меньше. Перехватив Мятежник одной рукой, нефилим смело выходит из подворотни, врезаясь лицом к лицу с чёрной мглой. От неё несёт гнилью и холодом мертвецов, вонью демонов и чем-то кисловато-горьким. Чем-то, чем разит нутро всех трупов.  
  
 _Убить. Хочу тебя убить._  
  
Эти слова шипучим ядом въедаются в мозг нефилима, расползаясь горячими струями по жилам. Кажется, в венах Данте течёт огонь, а в сосудах под кожей — кислота. Неожиданно он заходится лихорадочным кашлем, который заставляет его выхаркнуть под ноги твари жалкие комочки внутренних прослоек лёгких. Отшвыривая себя же в самый конец переулка, Данте морщится от боли.  
  
— Нападай.  
  
Тень ждёт.  
  
Тень урчит, как котёнок, клубится и посмеивается над ним, чего-то дожидаясь. В её безмерном пространстве слышатся вопли, похожие на человеческие, женский смех и младенческий плач. Данте хмурится, настороженно пережимая пальцами рукоять Мятежника, гудящего и вибрирующего от напряжение хозяина, передающегося через бой живого сердца. А тем временем ночь в Лимбо и вовсе достигает своего пика. Последние красные пятна, отбрасываемые почерневшим солнцем, впитываются в тёмно-синюю дорогу, словно вода. И вот тогда Данте наконец понимает, почему его противник не атакует.  
  
Тень становится одним целым с ночью, и уже абсолютно бесполезно зажигать фонари или же прятаться в домах. Тьма повсюду. Она широкой ладонью накрывает город перед раскрытым взором Данте, размазывая контуры домов и перемешивая между собой верх и низ. Кругом — кромешный мрак, разрываемый лишь неясным пламенем каких-то огоньков, которых чертовски, аномально мало.  
  
Время исчезло.  
  
Стремительно рванув от пелены явно выделяющегося мрака, Данте, чувствуя, как его лопатки шершаво лижет что-то жгучее, с разбега отталкивается ногами от кирпичной стены, вовремя вытягивая демонической тягой приличный кусок каменной глыбы. Грохот заметно оглушает и притупляет чувство приближающейся опасности, но именно это и нужно — влить литрами в кровь адреналин и злобу, пока вены не почернеют, не забьются до упора. Данте, подхваченный привычным азартом, выплёвывает прямо в тёмно-горящую мглу забившуюся в глотке кровь, которую так жаждет Лимбо. Зло улыбается красными зубами, смотря на сбитую с толку тварь сверху вниз, а потом переводит взгляд вдаль, к закрытому ночью горизонту, стараясь различить сквозь сотни символов ада, невидимых человеческим глазом, те самые, нарисованные Кэт. Отчего-то нутро подсказывает, что Вергилий всё же пытается найти его, и этому Данте не может найти объяснения. Чувствует, просто чувствует, что за ним наблюдают не только демоны. Этого достаточно.  
  
В ночи практически невозможно разглядеть, где находится бошка, а где задница этой бестелесной твари, что не придаёт оптимизма. Судя по всему, в этой страхоёбине полчище демонов, которые работают как один организм. Тёмные струи неспешно, словно играючи, тянутся к ногам Данте, полуослепшему в ночи. Чисто на инстинктах он отделяет, будто бы белок от желтка, небеса и землю засыпающего Лимбо, с трудом сохраняя ориентиры. Тело само по себе кренится в сторону, стоит теням сгуститься сильнее, и ребристые ботинки Данте то и дело оказываются на краю. Струи отнюдь не жидкие и не воздушные. Эта сущность являет из себя что-то осязаемое, острое и вполне твёрдое, раз смогла хорошенько полоснуть нефилима по спине, чудом не задев рубец. В переулок с каждой секундой заливается всё больше переваренных в смоляном котле демонов, тем самым позволяя чёрному пятну разрастись ещё сильнее и подобраться к уже не такому безопасному островку камня, на котором находится Данте.  
  
Лимбо читает мысли. Именно поэтому нефилим, особо долго не думая, выпускает из рук Аквилу, используя её вместо отвлекающего манёвра. Это позволяет Данте быстро и беспрепятственно заскочить на несколько этажей выше и перемахнуть на козырёк крыши встроенного в дом магазина. Метательные клинки ловко и скоро разрезают материю на ровные лоскутья, словно ткань ножницами, а она, в свою очередь, визжит и содрогается, как вполне сознательное существо. Клинки возвращаются. Въедаясь взглядом в саму глубь бесформенной штуковины, Данте пропускает момент, когда крепкие щупальца обвиваются вокруг его ноги и дёргают вниз, прямо в ночь.  
  
— Эй, отъебись!  
  
 _Мундус будет мной доволен… Мундус будет мной гордиться!_  
  
Данте успевает ухватиться руками за согнутую железку фонарного столба, но этого оказывается слишком мало. Нефилим до дроблёных осколков в дёснах сжимает зубы, пытаясь подтянуть собственное тело ближе к самому столбу. Плюёт на то, что тонкий стебелёк перекладины прогибается под его руками и плавится, перебирая ладонями быстрее. Сама же тень, пробирающаяся под одежду и обжигающая ядовитым огнём кожу, кажется, не собирается отпускать потенциальную жертву, дожаривая шкуру до водянистых волдырей. Рыча от бессильной ярости и слепящей боли, нефилим намертво вжимается ладонями в железки, чтобы в следующую секунду, когда мрак сгибает фонарный столб пополам, разбивая лампы о кирпичные стены, зацепится крюком за деформированные каменные куски домов. Данте рявкает, когда его тело растягивает между небом и землёй темнота, успевшая переползти с ботинок на пояс. Дрожит, облизывая вскрывшиеся раны ожогами. Плещет щёлочью на вены. Подушка, набитая стеклом — именно этим является обманчивая тварь, таящая в густых туманностях своего тела обломки, осколки и железные стружки.  
  
Он внутри. Он не видит ни чёрта, ни беса, ни самого дьявола, лишь тяжело впускает в лёгкие острый воздух, пропитанный химикатами. Ядовитые осколки полосуют лицо и плечи, с влажным хлюпом вспарывая кожу со всех сторон, но сейчас нефилим не пытается бороться, отбивать удары — слишком рано. Лишь закрывается локтями, чтобы ночь не выдрала глаза. Нефилим горит в громыханиях голосов, в стеклянно-оскольчатых плетях и в пламенной пульсации внутренностей твари. Горит заживо и преждевременно, чувствуя себя изрубленным куском мяса на вертеле. Но вот жёсткие ботинки ощутимо шкрябают о твёрдую землю, а всё его существо оборачивается сплошной кровоточащей раной, воспалённые края которой горячо дрожат и сворачиваются. Черствеют, привыкают к боли, как и сам Данте, который больше не чувствует на своих плечах ни одной живой клеточки: шрам, защищаемый железом Мятежника и перекрёстной материей майки, шкворчит кипятком на коже, но раны не заживают. С неимоверным усилием отняв израненную руку от лица, которую тут же тянет в бок, Данте ощущает, насколько плотная и шипучая темнота окружает его.  
  
Чтобы пробудить демонов в клетке, хватает лишь подразнить их запахом крови. Чтобы пробудить ангелов в крематорной печи, перьями скребущихся о низкий потолок, каждый раз приходится выворачиваться наизнанку. Именно поэтому Озирис, упрямое зверьё в железе, не просыпается с первого раза, по первому зову, предпочитая застрять стальной бляшкой поперёк горла. Пока Данте обгладывает до костей, ангельская коса коррозирует в его жилах и кислит на языке.  
  
 _Внутри. Внутри. Внутри._  
  
Мысли зверя — его собственные мысли. Голод Лимбо — его голод. И всё, что сейчас чувствует комок ненависти, вымазанный в грязи, чувствует Данте, закрывающий звериными лапами совсем не звериную морду, исшарканную стёклами. Нефилим душит в глотке тупое ликование, разделённое пополам с ликованием твари, не спуская контроль с поводьев. Пытается не спускать, но в голове всё иначе, раскуроченнее, примитивнее. Данте не привык считать себя демонским отродьем, но сейчас именно этого ему хочется больше всего на свете: продырявить позвоночными шипами шкуру на спине, вырвать человеческие зубы из дёсен и дать прорасти новым, бритвенно-острым. И только тогда, когда Данте окончательно сносит крышу, Озирис просыпается, выталкивая из сознания Мятежник и чёрную дурь, сковывая ладонь по шовчикам, собирая ободранные ногти по пластинкам заново. Так-то лучше. Нефилим не помнит, как замахивается изголодавшейся по крови косой, окружённый невидимыми когтями и клыками со всех сторон. Яркий свет, распоровший тьму вокруг Данте и внутри него самого, беспощадной силой проносится над головой обладателя, морозной свежестью покрывая кровоточащие раны. Снежное покалывание перерастает в нанизывание вен на иголки, и нефилим, животной шкурой растянутый на шпилях Лимбо, орёт от боли, швыряя обваренный кусок собственной плоти из угла в угол. Видит, как перед расплющенными болью зрачками расплываются кислотно-радужные круги. Когда в Данте просыпаются ангелы, проще свернуть им шеи, нежели вновь посадить на цепь. С демонами же проще — они всё же ненавидят нефилима в ответ и боятся его, поэтому сами закрываются в клетках.  
  
Тишина.  
  
Данте, истрёпанный ножами до кровавых тряпок и стоящий на коленях с низко опущенной головой, плашмя падает на спину, пересчитывая черепом все булыжники на земле. Сейчас он, кажется, лежит посередине переулка, окружённый со всех сторон тьмой, но она к нему не подступает, щекоча лезвием лишь скулы и рёбра. Кровь от порезов медленно сворачивается, а раны — затягиваются, словно бы их никогда и не было. Размазанным по земле трупом Данте смотрит в тёмное ночное небо Лимбо, выковыривая взглядом красные пятнышки звёзд. Кровь с рассечённого лба застывает на ресницах и кровавым ободком на лимбе мутных глаз. Данте не видит, всё ещё нет. Чувствует только, поддаётся инстинктам и верит только им. Любой бес сейчас может с лёгкостью порубить его на мелкие обрезки, однако сраные демоны этого не делают. Откуда столько милосердия? Но на это Данте плевать больше всего на свете. Всё, что он хочет понять, так это то, почему в его голове монолитно звучит лишь один голос. Девчачий.  
  
 _ангелами пахнешь. ангелы вкусные?_  
  
У Данте мысли выворачиваются кишками наружу, а тело, измазанное в кровавом клее-юшке, намертво срастается с жидким бетоном. Несмотря на это, нефилим отдирает руку от земли, оставляя на поверхности Лимбо целый лоскут кожи, и проводит горяче-влажной ладонью по лицу, вжимая пальцы в напряжённые веки. Облегчает боль, отвлекает от комка железной проволоки в позвонке, но не больше.  
  
 _Не ел их._  
  
Мнимо.  
  
Шевелит засохшими стружками губ, но не произносит ни слова, чувствуя неспешное зарастание рубцеватых царапин на челюстях и щеках.  
  
 _демоны другие. они трупами воняют._  
  
Кривая улыбка на лице Данте отражается болью во всех мышцах. Облегчение, приходящее так мучительно медленно, ещё не добралось до открытых ран на его боках, и сам нефилим дышит через раз. Чей-то усталый и слабый голос, который звучит так близко, вымывает из сознания Данте всю настороженность, заставляя закрыть бесполезные веки, прожжённые солнцем и опустить руку.  
  
 _съем ангела — они отпустят меня?_  
  
Осознание того, что этим «ангелом» является сам Данте, приходит к нему не сразу. Тогда, когда под плёнками век высвечиваются чужие зубы, обмазанные вязкой слюной.  
  
— Что за… — плотно закрытые глаза распахиваются сами собой, обжигаясь до волдырей о круглую пластинку вновь разгоревшегося солнца.  
  
Данте, скрипящий ржавыми железками костей в мясе и рассыпающий вокруг красную крошку, сдирает со спины оставшиеся тряпки борцовки вместе со шмотками жёсткой, словно древесная кора, шкуры. Часть серо-кровяной ткани, нагретой магмой в мышцах Данте, соскальзывает с позвонков, а часть остаётся висеть на плечах дряхлым перекрестием. Нефилим стискивает зубы до судорог в челюстях, на выдохе воя. Нужно вырвать из лопаток ещё, ещё больше сраных свалявшихся комков плоти, которые треплются на ветру, которые бесят и доводят до психоза: нефилим скребётся ногтями, впивая их в уже вполне зажившее мясо, мягко подпекаемое теплом, и останавливается только тогда, когда наваждение тает на склере глаз. Под лопатками остаются только бледно-красные, плохо видные на смуглой коже полоски, а Данте успокаивается. Успокаивается. Успокаивается. И выдыхает, опуская напряжённые плечи, осознавая, что его шитая-штопанная не раз шкура всё ещё принадлежит ему. Не демону, не ангелу. Ему.  
  
— А ты ещё кто?  
  
Данте белёсо щурится, отходя назад, пристально всматриваясь в противоположную стену переулка. Тело, вмурованное в кирпичи проулка лишь по одну руку и обросшее красными и мелкими кристаллами, хлюпает в ранах при каждом порыве сквозняка, а чёрная шипастая лоза, что обвивает существо с ног до головы, уходит глубоко под болезненно-жёлтую кожу. Тёмные, почти чернильно-синие вены переплетают верёвками багряные и изрезанные кисти рук, а в некоторых местах открыто выпирают фиолетовыми обтрёпанными концами. Всё тело твари проткнуто деревянными сгнившими колами, белоснежная одежда же, в которую раньше был одет узник, покрыта ало-грязными пятнами. Опущенная голова с чёрными, взлохмаченными и в некоторых местах выдранными до черепа волосами, не даёт разглядеть лицо.  
  
— Ты всё время был здесь, приятель?  
  
Нет ответа, лишь чваканье крови о деревянные колышки. Тварь даже не шевелится, не дёргает ни единым нервом, продолжая играть роль восковой фигуры на солнце. Мёртвой притворяется, надеясь обмануть. Данте хмыкает, привычно травя нутро недоверием. Пусть. Вот только мёртвые не кровоточат, не так, как это существо, скрюченное агонией. Нефилим настороженно оглядывается, осматривается, пытаясь узнать в загаженном проулке место недавнего боя. Узнаёт. Мысленно проживает заново всю мясорубку, зажимая ладонью фантомные порезы, всплывающие в памяти. Один из таких порезов легонько, почти неосязаемо задел рубец меж лопаток, и Данте теперь никогда о нём не забудет.  
  
— Дерьмово на цепи, да? — его глотка, сухая, осыпающаяся песком на лёгкие, сама выталкивает эти скрипучие, ненужные звуки, преграждая им путь натянутыми струнами горловых связок, которые лопнут в любой момент из-за перетянутых колков.  
  
Нефилим заметно расслабляется, когда находит в существе  _человеческое_  и немного тёмных подпалин на теле, свойственных грешникам, угодившим в Лимбо. Их здесь, на самом-то деле, тьма и все они тянутся к Данте как к единственному живому в этом искажённо-красном мире. И Данте не проходит мимо них — освобождает, ведь даже одна несчастная душонка, вмурованная в стену и обредшая покой на том свете, слишком сильно дестабилизирует ад. Почему бы и не подтереть  _свою_ грешную душу, которую потом разнесут на кусочки по всем котлам, такой мелочью? Одно лишь заставляет замедлиться: Данте всегда считал, что они, души заблудших, выглядят немного привлекательнее — висят на стенах обглоданными трупами и мерцают тлеющим нутром, не больше. Им не перерезают глотки и кисти, не насаживают на колы, нет, их просто оставляют гореть на солнце. Нефилим встряхивает тяжелеющей головой, когда вновь начинает чувствовать, как Лимбо точит нож о его череп, и, дотрагиваясь до заживших костяшек, скоро разминает ноющие мышцы после экстремальной тренировки. Вновь смотрит на тварь в цепях. А где же тяжёлые и страдающие вздохи, свойственные душам, стенания и мольбы о помощи на их непонятном языке? Нет их. Лишь молчание и гниение. Данте следует взглядом по звеньям цепей, что змеями ползут прямо к его ботинками, и поднимает железную вереницу, взвешивая на ладони. Нехилый поводок для такой малявки, которую треплет на ветру. Мятежником не разрубишь. Нужно что-то потяжелее, помассивнее, и Арбитр тут же вспыхивает на позвонках расплавленными плевками стали, давая о себе знать.  
  
— Не дёргайся. Будет неприятно, — хмыкает существу, подходя ближе. Сжимает руку на ребристой рукоятке, но… не успевает опустить чугунный клюв адского топора на проржавевшую гряду.  
  
 _ангельское мясо. будешь моим._  
  
Промасленные, прочерниленные капли крови тяжело выплёскиваются на асфальт, с чавкающим звуком обляпывая землю и вырисовывая на ней безобразные узоры. Исступлённо смотря на стену, на которой остался бурый след от тела существа, Данте с недоумением пытается соскрести со дна черепа осознание происходящего, в то время как громкие вопросы о том, где сейчас тварь, почему нефилимское плечо распотрошила боль и отчего это в костяки ключиц г _о_ лодно врезаются чьи-то зубы, сверлом буравят виски. О.н.о. настолько рядом, что он чувствует токсичный и тухлый запах кожи, припудренной ароматами медицинских препаратов, ощущает сальные и грязные пряди волос на своей щеке и слышит гортанное рычание, сменяющееся сюрпаньем и всасыванием. Длинные, корявые клыки, прорастающие сквозь рассечённые губы и острые скулы, с каждым мгновением погружаются всё глубже и глубже, а горячий и влажный язык энергично слизывает нефилимскую кровь с рваных ран. Тупая боль, о которой Данте уже успел забыть за несколько часов, а может быть и дней регенерации, истошно вопя, вновь заявляет о себе.  
  
— Блять! — извернувшись из хватки жадной пасти, что, слегка шире разинув челюсти, готовится к новому удару, но теперь уже в шею, Данте, крутанув топор в руке, с силой вмазывает голодной твари в челюсти рукоятью Арбитра.  
  
Морда твари с треском клацает зубами, прикусывая язык, из-за чего губы и одежду существа окропляет буро-красными пятнами. Вместе со звуком крошащихся костей в воздухе повисает и многозначительный звон металла — демоническое оружие раздробило мощным костяком пару звеньев оков. Нехорошо, и Данте мигом это понимает, отшвыривая собственное тело назад. Тёплая дорожка из шмотков крови следует за ним, пробуждая в полуослепшей твари бешенство, граничащее с эпилептическим припадком.  
  
Данте зажимает мокрую рану ладонью, шипя от жжение, от горечи, вмиг окрасившей пульпу языка в желчь, и от пищащей в нейронах злобы. Морщится от вопля твари, оглушающего не хуже, чем выстрел из двухстволки. Ему больше не хочется знать, что это за морда и какого чёрта она здесь делает, нет, теперь ему хочется уже самому зажать сухую шею существа меж рёбер цепей. Боль в надкушенном плече вспышками красных молний царапает прорезавшиеся вены и сухожилия на шее, и Данте резко ведёт в сторону — кровь неожиданно отхлынула от головы, выплёскиваясь новой щедрой порцией из всклокоченных ошмётков кожи. Настолько дерьмово, что у нефилима на мгновение гаснут все цвета на радужке глаз, заменяя психоделический мир Лимбо на блёклые картинки бытовой жизни. Но даже сквозь тонированное стекло бреда Данте ясно ощущает животный голод, который к нему испытывает сущность на привязи. Языком чувствует, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы и исподлобья, с привычным вызовом смотря на отродье очередного демона. Крепко сжимая длинные клыки, оно таращится на него с не меньшей злобой и страхом, бормоча какие-то странные слова. Данте не знает их. Не понимает.  
  
Треск цепи и грохот кандалов не оповещает ни о чём хорошем. Данте, кривясь и зажимая зубами гортанно-болезненные стоны, выпрямляется, шкрябая затылком о шершавую стену переулка. Смотрит на тварь из-под прикрытых век, тяжело дыша носом и подготавливая изъеденное усталостью тело к атакам. Грубый рывок — и он вновь в строю, вновь готов сдерживать бешеный натиск отродья вроде этого, медленно собирающего собственные кости в кожаный мешок. Существо неторопливо и, будто бы не веря, распрямляется, с дикарским подозрением косясь на собственные руки, изрезанные в лоскутья. Потом зыркает исподлобья на нефилима и глухо рычит, обнажая гнилые зубы и чёрные десны. Сутулая фигура на тонких искарябанных ногах начинает двигаться по направлению к обидчику, заметно пригибаясь к земле от боли кровоточащих ран. Тварь привыкла, что её скручивали по рукам и ногам, что её выгибали до хруста, и теперь не может поверить в то, что все движения, производимые телом — её собственная воля.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — Данте не скрывает злости в натяжно-великодушных словах.  
  
Тварь его не боится, наоборот даже. Передразнивает, намеренно кривя поганую морду в осклабе, копирую все острые стёклышки и грани насмешки в развороченных уголках губ с лица самого Данте. Пытается повторить его же гортанные звуки, коверкая буквы, путая их и переставляя местами, но долго это не длится, ведь пухнущий язык, не привыкший к человеческой речи, режется о все самые острые бритвы, накалывая шершавый мякиш на иглы. В клыкастой пасти перемежёвываются расколотые стёкла, сыплются кровавыми осколками вперемешку с мокрыми ошмётками наземь. Не для монстров разумные слова.  
  
Встав на все четыре конечности и вывернув колени в обратную сторону, тварь прытко подпрыгивает вверх, словно кошка на охоте, направляясь прямо к Данте. Нефилим не шевелится. Не шевелится. Не шевелится, но черти в нём уже шипят под рёбрами, готовые рассыпать на тёплой шкуре железные кнопки. Существо не успевает с разлёту впиться в его шею, в его плечи, ведь Данте ловко пригибается, радушно позволяя твари пересчитать кривыми щепками зубов трещины на кирпичной кладке. Она влажно кричит сквозь размазанное по камням месиво собственного рыла, пытаясь отодрать дёсны от поверхности. Не успевает, ведь жёсткая ладонь нефилима перехватывает создание за шкирку, вновь вжимая его хрустящее под натиском тело в монолиты. Этого мало, чтобы остановить  _её_. Боль, ставшая на один уровень с дыханием, никак не отрезвляет тварь, нет, раззадоривает, заставляет лучше распробовать вкус своей крови. Вывернутые наизнанку коленки вновь щёлкают, возвращаются на исходное положение, а ступни создания обрастают мелкими цветочными шипчиками. Всё тело твари оказывается на удивление гибким и вёртким, потому ей не составляет труда выгнуть плечо и заехать костлявой ладонью по скуле нефилима. Доля секунды, момент расслабленной ладони — и чудище вырывается из хватки, залезая на стены переулка. Нефилим отшатывается, растирая пальцами разрезанный участок кожи, и задирает голову вверх, замечая висящего на перилах балкона выродка. Делает опасно-выжидающий знак ладонью, приманивая существо обратно к себе, и то щерится в ответ, сверкая промежутками в клыках, спрыгивает обратно и, вытягиваясь параллельно земле, вновь несётся на Данте. Оно упрямо желает изведать плоти нефилима, изведать его крепких жил. Не дождётся. Размахнувшись, Данте чертит лезвием Мятежника по окровавленному тряпью существа. Оно взвизгивает, потрошась налету, и незамедлительно отскакивает на несколько метров, рыча и плюясь, словно ядовитая змея. Прикрыв разорванную одежду руками, сущность обиженно сопит, присев и прижавшись скрюченной спиной к углу.  
  
— И это всё? — насмешливо произносит, опуская меч.  
  
Но странное чувство того, что что-то не так, что-то идёт не по плану, не даёт ему покоя. Демоны тупые. Демоны слушают приказы и делают абсолютно всё, чтобы прибить его, до пены у рта размахивая когтями и бензопилами, а этот, вместо того, чтобы нападать, прикрывает костлявыми руками разрезанную одежду. Совсем по-человечески. Существо предупреждающе рычит, раскрывая зубастую пасть и скребя голыми пятками по земле  
  
— Йа… н… он-н… ни…  
  
Тварь говорит медленно, не тратя сил попусту на ненужные фразы, каждый раз морщась и кривясь от человеческих слов, выплевывая чёрные сгустки крови после очередного звука. Вязкая жидкость потоком стекает по подбородку, а воспалённый язык постоянно вываливается, обнажая глубокие, нанесенные бритвой раны. В единственной заполненной орбите глаза лихорадочно блестит вытаращенный белок, вязко замазанный блёклой плёнкой. Блестит лихорадочно, но в то же время с надеждой.  
  
— Там и сиди.  
  
Хмыкнув, Данте направляется к выходу из переулка, растворяя в воздухе Мятежник. В ладони остаётся лишь дрожащее тепло металла, а на позвонках плавится привычное железо, растекаясь металлическим чехлом по всем костям.  
  
 _Выродок, выродок, сраный выродок, мы найдём тебя снова. Тебе не спрятаться._  
  
Сраный выродок выжил после застрявших в мясе обрубков пил опустошителей, после мелких насечек, нанесённых в колонии для несовершеннолетних заботливыми воспитателями-демонами, после дикой ломки чугунных прутьев в его существе бдительными мозгоправами, о да, выродка так просто не испугать. Не уничтожить. Данте ухмыляется, ухмыляется с остервенением и назло до мелких надрывов в уголках губ и трещин на волчьих дёснах, воспалённых отчего-то и изредка кровоточащих. Найти выход будет сложнее, чем раньше. Здесь нет никаких указателей, способных направить на прямую дорожку к зданиям Ордена. Ни-че-го. Лишь пустующие тропы, зной сожжённых полей, душок грешных душ и щепотка ненависти к людям. Отсюда не просто выбраться, также не просто, как зверёнышу, попавшему лапами в капкан, но Данте попробует. До заката, до расколотых на матовые стёклышки ночей.  
  
Шарканье ног позади.  
  
Шарканье-шершавых-грязных-ног-позади.  
  
Данте останавливается, не оборачиваясь. Проходит вперёд. Снова останавливается, сжимая и разжимая хрустящие ладони.  
  
Ш.а.р.к.Ш.а.р.к.  
  
Ускоряясь, нефилим резко поворачивает налево, не забывая петлять и неожиданно тормозить. Он ведь знает, просто знает, что прожорливая тварь следует за ним по пятам, явно не уяснившая урок, который преподал ей Данте. Ещё нефилим знает, что подставлять спину под удар — не круто, ведь теперь у выродка есть прекрасная возможность выжрать его хребет. Но сущность не нападает, ей теперь почему-то плевать на его мясо, на его открытую истрёпанную в клочья спину. Тварь бездомной псиной волочится за ним, повторяя все зигзаги и увороты самого нефилима.  
  
— Какого хера ты ходишь за мной? — круто развернувшись, Данте раздраженно приставляет одну из пушек точно ко лбу твари, плотно прижимая дуло пистолета к желтоватой коже существа.  
  
Совсем как человек оно отнимает руки от груди и выставляет перед собой, мигом вырывая этим простым защитным жестом из памяти нефилима образ Кэт. При их первой встрече медиум выглядела так же: испуганная, смотрящая ему прямо в глаза и боящаяся шелохнуться. И только черты лица Кэт, проявившиеся на минуту в сгнившей морде твари, останавливают его от нажатия на спусковой крючок.  
  
Горячий вздох в газированный воздух.  
  
Расшатанные до вылетающих болтов нервы, пекущие под самой подкоркой ногтей.  
  
Странное молчание, выключившее звук голосов Лимбо в голове Данте.  
  
Нефилим бросает короткий взгляд на разорванную одежду существа и скептически хмыкает. Женщина.  
  
 _выход. знаю, где выход._  
  
— Класс, — поднимая брови, Данте обрывает мысленную связь. — А теперь отъебись от меня.  
  
Мотнув взлохмаченной головой, существо недовольно ворчит, вытирая руками хлюпающую в ране кровь. Приподнимая ассиметричную голову, оно упрямо смотрит в его невозмутимо-равнодушное лицо.  
  
 _возьми с собой_.  
  
Данте недобро щурится, усмехаясь.  
  
— Уноси свою задницу по-хорошему.  
  
Тварь не думает шелохнуться. Тварь щерит клыкастую пасть, из-за чего на переносице и в уголках губ образовываются резкие морщинки, и думает, что он не выстрелит. Тварь в чём-то права. Он не будет стрелять, ведь пули вряд ли испугают зверёныша, лизнувшего жало Мятежника, но у нефилима есть штука покруче, способная выпотрошить всю дурь из тупой головешки монстра. Отскочив на пару метров назад, Данте, пригнувшись, умело запускает в зверя Аквилу. Последний, не вовремя поняв, что нефилим явно не настроен на шутки, рвётся куда-то вбок, но острые лезвия бритвами настигают его раньше: они полосуют оголённый правый бок, вспарывая тонкую кожу и впиваясь под рёбра. От засухи в Лимбо вся кровь отродья, фонтаном хлынувшая из распоротого тела, налету превращается в красный песок, осыпаясь на землю. Пространство вбирает в себя и это, громыхнув пару раз в отдалении тучами. Истошно вопя, существо, выпустив желтоватые когти, скребётся по стенам домов, быстро карабкаясь по ним и запрыгивая на крышу, оставляя после себя крупный багряный след, что, сверкая на солнце, быстро впитывается в поверхность.  
  
Проводив тварь взглядом и убедившись, что её больше нет в поле его видимости, Данте идёт дальше, хмыкнув и запихнув ладони в карманы джинсов. Среди чёрных образов людей и искорёженных машин, мусорных баков и фонарных столбов Данте вновь один. Он не сомневается, что когда-нибудь выберется отсюда, но сейчас нефилим похож на единственного выжившего в этом городе человеческих слёз и дьявольской боли. Данте останавливается тогда, когда вновь видит под своими ногами злосчастный бак, который когда-то пнул. Он прошёлся по кругу. Как мило. Лимбо вновь решило позабавиться с его мозгами.  
  
— Данте.  
  
Нефилим, заслышав знакомый женский голос, резко оборачивается, за доли секунды ощущая, как вмиг спадает привычное напряжение.  
  
— Долго ты, — криво улыбнувшись, отзывается он.  
  
Завидев полупрозрачную фигуру Кэт за углом очередного здания, всем своим видом показывающую то, как она боится натолкнуться на демонов, Данте спешит к ней, попутно пытаясь привести драную борцовку в надлежащий вид. Бесполезно.  
  
— Ты как? — бормочет медиум, смотря на него снизу-вверх прямо в глаза. — Мы волновались. Тебя не было в мире людей четыре недели. Мы еле тебя нашли.  
  
Данте удивлённо вскидывает брови, мельком кидая взгляд на пустующие улочки. Когда Кэт рядом, его инстинкты заостряются и нашпиговывают все мышцы в теле.  
  
— В норме. Лимбо соскучилось, — с грубоватой иронией отвечает Данте, перехватывая взглядом недоверчивый и искрящийся блёклым весельем взор Кэт, направленный на его голый живот, виднеющийся из-под серых лоскутов одежды.  
  
Она не скажет открыто, что её волнует произошедшее с ним, не скажет, что хочет услышать как именно с ним это случилось, ведь медиум постоянно чувствует на себе внимание третьей стороны. И Данте это понимает, снисходительно щурясь. Кэт садится на колени, воровато оглядываясь и откидывая назад капюшон кофты, чтобы он не мешал, и опирается одной рукой на крупные булыжники на земле, взбалтывая баллончик с зельем. Поджимая розовые губы, медиум не говорит ему больше ни слова, сосредоточенно выводя на асфальте символ, иногда боязливо оборачиваясь назад.  
  
— Я слежу, — заверяет её.  
  
Кэт кивает, слегка хмуря тонкие брови, замечая один недокрашенный уголок. Направляя на него струю зелья, она замазывает пробел, но потом вновь обращает внимание на ещё один. И ещё. И ещё. Надпись, которую она так терпеливо выводит на асфальте, медленно впитывается в него, не оставляя после себя ничего. Такого раньше не было.  
  
— Лимбо не хочет отпускать тебя, — разъясняет Кэт под недоуменное нефилимское молчание. — Возможно… там, где находишься ты, не существует этой улицы. Нужно найти то, что есть и в Лимбо, и в мире людей.  
  
— О’кей. Это сойдёт? — Данте кивком головы указывает на рядом лежащую и серебрящуюся на солнце крышку бака.  
  
— Возможно, — Кэт коробит от еле заметного волнения, но она быстро справляется с ним, уверенно взболтнув баллончиком ещё раз.  
  
Медиум подтягивает к себе предложенный предмет, беря его за ручку кончиками пальцев, а потом переворачивает обратной стороной. Прикладывает к металлической поверхности трафарет и ровно закрашивает белым цветом пропуски, после откладывая бумагу в сторону и позволяя символу немного подсохнуть.  
  
— Жду тебя, Данте, — Кэт подталкивает крышку бака к нефилиму, мельком ему улыбаясь и поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Данте, уже готовый распрощаться с Лимбо до следующей миссии, терпит жёсткое поражение в виде вдруг появившейся из воздуха когтистой руки, заехавшей ему по рёбрам и гневно отшвырнувшей его от выхода в мир людей. Кэт испуганно вскрикивает, пятясь назад и юркая за угол дома. Именно её голос заставляет нефилима быстро сосредоточиться и оценить ситуацию. Знакомый монстр с порубленным боком и в изрезанной одежде люто шипит на медиума, которая, в свою очередь, неудачно споткнувшись, упала на землю в самый неподходящий момент, затравленно прижимая к себе железяку с символом. Существо не трогает её, но с каждым шагом монстра глаза Кэт становятся всё больше, а зрачки прячутся за зелёным маревом радужек. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Данте стреляет, попадая в предплечье твари. Предупредительный выстрел в стиле самого Данте. Тварь дёргается, слегка подпрыгивая на месте и поворачивает голову на обидчика.  
  
— Отойди от неё.  
  
 _Дай только повод._  
  
Данте знает, что существо слышит его мысли. Мрачно хмыкает. Однако тварь оказывается не из пугливых. Ей не нужна Кэт. Ей так же не нужен и Данте. Ей нужен выход из ада, который медиум крепко прижимает к себе и, кажется, за него она готова бороться до последнего. Данте и существо стоят неподвижно, буравя друг друга пристальными взглядами, ожидая момента, когда кто-нибудь из них дрогнет. Его противник внимательно изучает холодный и суровый взгляд, переводя внимание на плотно сжатые губы, а потом ехидно щерится, ведь всё понимает. Понимает, что за этим всем скрывается банальная тревога за Кэт. Растянув губы в подобие улыбки, существо щурит единственный глаз.  
  
— Кэт, не двигайся, — не прерывая зрительного контакта, убеждённо проговаривает Данте сквозь сжатые челюсти.  
  
Было бы разумнее всего сказать ей исчезнуть и оборвать связь, но Кэт напугана до истеричной дрожи настолько, что вряд ли услышит хоть что-то сквозь бой крови в ушах. Когда же существо демонстративно замахивается на неё рукой, Данте стреляет снова. И снова. И снова. И снова, не обращая внимания на то, как воздух наполняется звуком палёных выстрелов. Худощавое тело дёргается от боли, но не прекращает медленно ползти к Кэт, бережно прикрывая руками голову. Остановившись на мгновение, существо с вызовом смотрит на нефилима, выдирая корявыми пальцами пули из плеча и из бедра, оставляя после себя раскуроченные раны. Пули тут же сыпятся на асфальт.  
  
— Данте, лови! — медиум швыряет ему диск, воспользовавшись моментом, переключая внимание зверя на блеснувшую в воздухе серебряным солнцем железную кляксу, после чего поспешно прячется между измерениями.  
  
Нефилим облегчённо выдыхает, понимая, что Кэт в безопасности. Уже готовясь поймать диск, он поднимает руку. Монстр вышвыривает собственное тело следом за крышкой от мусорного бака, налетая на него с такой силой, что валит Данте на дорогу. Прицепившись к нефилиму всеми конечностями, тварь пару раз пытается хорошенько приложить его головой об асфальт, но Данте оказывается куда сильнее выродка. Под рукой вовремя оказывается железная крышка, которой нефилим вовремя ударяет по наглым щам. Его противник соскакивает с него, тряся трещащей от боли головой и теряя весь интерес к Данте. Подползает к символу на железке, который нефилим успел выронить.  
  
— Твою мать, — хрипит Данте, когда тварь, взяв в руки крышку от бака, лезет на стены.  
  
 _я первая._  
  
Эти мысли сопровождаются яростным рёвом и гадким булькающим смехом, размазывающим амбиции нефилима по поверхности пространства Лимбо. Вскочив на ноги, Данте несётся следом за существом, но оно, подбросив крышку вверх и оттолкнувшись ступнями от стен, со скорости влетает в портал, превращаясь в яркое, жёлтое свечение. Данте успевает выстрелить пару раз ему в ноги, однако это сродни стрельбе в воду — бесполезно. От досады рявкнув, он ловит падающую крышку, с силой прижимая железяку об асфальт и с грохотом запрыгивая на неё.  
  
— Данте?.. — тихо шепчет Кэт, всё еще испуганно прижимая к себе ладони, когда он оказывается прямо перед ней из крови и плоти.  
  
— В норме, — рычит нефилим, взбешённый негласным проигрышем, и, не говоря больше ни слова, направляется по пустой полуденной дороге Лимбо-сити.  
  
 _д-а-н-т-е. я вспомню тебя._  
  


∞


	3. 3/3 реверсии

триггер - предмет или действие, оказывающее определенную реакцию

  
  


∞

  
  
Когда кто-то касается её плеча, Мэй инстинктивно вздрагивает, в мгновение ока сбрасывая с себя липкую и тонкую пелену дрёмы. Она, кажется, вновь потеряла счёт времени, слегка заснув под тихое и редкое дыхание сестры и под уже столь привычный писк медицинской аппаратуры. Слегка качнув головой, Мэй тихонько вздыхает, на ощупь ища тросточку, которая точно должна быть где-то рядом, где-то у тумбочки, и вовсе не торопится обращать внимание на пришедшего.  
  
— Часы приёма окончены, мисс Бэйксвил. Вам пора. Навестите её завтра, — лечащий врач Анди Бэйксвил заботливо помогает Мэй встать, элегантно беря её за руку в бархатистой перчатке и подавая нужный предмет. — Поверьте мне, она никуда не денется, а стресс вовсе не делает вас краше.  
  
В словах слышится горькая и болезненная правда, смешанная с чисто докторским юмором. К сожалению, даже искорка оптимизма не может перекрыть всю неотвратимость и мерзость судьбы. Доктор тоже это понимает, мельком бросая малозаинтересованный взгляд на дыхательную маску, что надета на его пациентку, и на её перебинтованный лоб.  
  
— Пожалуйста, ещё пять минут, — Мэй поворачивает голову на голос мужчины, быстро поправляя кончиками пальцев солнечные очки, которые грозят вот-вот съехать на нос и явить миру не самую чудесную картину человеческого лица. — У неё сегодня день рождения. Хочу отметить его вместе с ней. Кто знает, может, он последний в её жизни.  
  
На самом деле, это является чистой неправдой. День рождения Анди абсолютно не сегодня, и врач, и Мэй об этом знают. Эти слова — лишний повод побыть рядом с ней чуточку дольше. Врач переводит взгляд на небольшую коробочку, что сжата в ладонях Бэйксвил-старшей, и нетерпеливо посматривает на часы. Расписание. Абсолютно всё должно быть по расписанию, а не по прихоти безутешных девиц. Но, тем не менее, он не произносит своих мыслей вслух, прекрасно понимая, что страхи родственницы оправданы, а потому, кивнув, он направляется к выходу, неслышно ступая по вымытому полу.  
  
— Даю вам пять минут, мисс. После этого вы обязаны покинуть палату.  
  
Мэй не отвечает, мысленно проклиная это чёртово время, что вновь и вновь разлучает их с Анди, заставляя каждый раз оставлять её в одиночестве в эти мучительные ночи. Бэйксвил-старшая уверена, что кошмары, которые сейчас снятся сестре, просто ужасны, и от этих мыслей сердце, трепетное и заботливое, схлопывается кровоточащей Вселенной, размазывая горячие ошмётки по рёбрам.  
  
— А я купила тебе печенье, — Мэй улыбается, сдерживая под контролем те чувства, которые ключом бьются в ней каждый раз, когда она разговаривает с телом сестры. — Имбирное, так? Я просто вспомнила, что ты его любишь, вот и…  
  
Беспомощный выдох, звучащий громче, чем первородный крик.  
  
Бессильно рухнув обратно на стул, Бэйксвил-старшая закрывает лицо дрожащими ладонями, прикусывая прилипший к губам рваный стон. Она не может и больше никогда не сможет чисто по-человечески расплакаться, поэтому ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как постоянно опускать руки, не имея возможности выкричать свою боль, облить ею собственные щёки, обжечь влажной истерикой глотку. Ей хочется сжаться в комочек и разреветься, как маленькой, громко и надрывно, так, чтобы её услышал весь мир и Анди, которая плутает в одиночестве где-то далеко. Но нельзя. Она взяла на себя ответственность за эту несносную девочку, которая постоянно ищет неприятности на свою голову, а значит, должна быть выше этого. Выше слёз и грубых эмоций.  
  
— В объявлении я нашла неплохое кафе, которое продаётся за довольно неплохую цену. Оно, правда, находится в другом городе, но как только ты поправишься… Всё будет так, как мы хотели, — Мэй поджимает губы, вовремя прикусывая язык. — Как я… хотела.  
  
Ответа не следует, и Мэй вообще сомневается, что эти обветренные, шершавые губы, затянутые плёнкой синевы, произнесут когда-нибудь хоть слово. Пустота, которую Мэй Бэйксвил удавалось сдерживать всё это время, неминуемо захлёстывает её, обкручивается бичом вокруг шеи, наполняет до краёв отчаянием и беспомощностью, что сдавливают бока и рёбра до болезненного стона. Как же она чертовски хочет услышать родной голос и почувствовать на себе привычный хмурый взгляд, под которым кроется наивная, ещё совсем детская забота о родном человеке. О ней, о Мэй. Как же…  
  
Анди хватает секунды, чтобы понять, что она задыхается. Прикрытые отросшими тёмными волосами глаза распахиваются, как у испуганной птицы в силках, а зрачки, пульсирующие от страха и боли, сужаются до такой степени, что растворяются чернильной кляксой в карем мареве радужки. Вопль, беззвучным шипением вырывающийся из горла младшей Бэйксвил, заглушает всё та же злосчастная маска, поганый кусок пластмассы и натянутой прозрачной резины, который душит, который давит, который заталкивает обратно, в кожаные воздушные шарики весь кислород. Лёгкие до отказа раздуваются в хрупкой клетке костей и протыкаются кольями, кажется. Ошалело озираясь по сторонам и с лихорадочной затравленностью смотря на длинные иглы, что воткнуты в блёклые вены, Анди дрожащей рукой цепляется за одежду старшей Бэйксвил, привлекая к себе её внимания. Та, замерев от испуга, не может понять происходящего, неуверенно нащупывая шершавую ткань бинтов на лбу сестры. Последняя резко дёргается от прикосновения, опасно подскакивая на месте и чудом избегая удара о спинку кровати. Со слепой стервозностью Анди вырывает из одного локтя катетер, вживлённый в её окоченевшее мясо, и яростно дёргает застёжку на шее. Мэй же отступает назад, опасливо прижимая руки к груди.  
  
— А… нди?  
  
— Ноги! — моментально садясь на кровати, Анди освобождается от намордника и сдёргивает с себя заляпанное кровью покрывало, после прикусывая костяшку пальца, чтобы не разреветься от взорвавшей её тело боли. Увидев на желтоватой коже лодыжек влажные и тёмные раны от пуль, влажно чвакающих между костьми и мышцами, она жалостливо скулит, обрушиваясь немощными остатками на подушки.  
  
Она, боль эта, настолько внезапная, неожиданная, что отрывает младшую Бэйксвил прослойкой за прослойкой от чужого мира, выбивая из головы половину воспоминаний. Анди и раньше приходилось смотреть со стороны на то, как её брюхо набивают мешком битых осколков, как через пустые глазницы, обляпанные горячей кашицей из перемешенных ошмётков, прорастают железные головки гвоздей и как, чёрт возьми, из трупного шрама на груди вытягивают все нитки, поджигают их кислотой у основания натянутой кожи. Даже тогда не было так больно, как сейчас. Сейчас Анди пропускают через винтья мясорубки, на выходе собирая кровавый фарш в горсти ладоней и швыряя его об стену, оставляя Бэйксвил на бездушных картонных перегородках печальными кровавыми пятнами. Скрипучий плач сменяется надрывным криком, напряжёнными нитками сухожилий на шее и зажиманием зубами уголка влажной подушки.  
  
— Врача! — сквозь свист-бой крови в ушах, Анди слышит вопль Мэй.  
  
Именно так Бэйксвил-младшая помнит своё чудное возвращение с того света. Болезненно. Неправдоподобно, так, как не должно быть.  
  
Анди знает, её жизнь размеренным шагом идёт по одному причинному месту и сама она никак не может изменить курс. Забавно, но всё, что происходит с ней, с её больным и выжатым телом, с её закостеневшими и сухими мозгами, каким-то образом всё же умудряется происходить без её согласия, без её несогласия. Права вмешиваться у Бэйксвил всё так же нет, только наблюдать за происходящим сквозь чёрное стекло в комнате допросов и биться в него лбом до крови, до плотной вишнёвой шишки на лобной кости. И это уже действительно не смешно. Анди не смешно, вернее, детективу, например, наоборот — очень и причём до слёз. Он даже уже не пытается скрывать снисходительные смешки за кашлем, он смеётся ей в лицо, а также в лицо её чувствам, которые были посланы нахер в этой самой комнате допросов.  
  
— Где сержант Лэйд? — у Анди руки сложены на груди с самого начала допроса. Ими она пытается закрыть быстро воспламеняющееся отчаяние, танцующее искрами на серпах рёбер. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы вели это дело. Не сможете.  
  
Детектив Ботсон вовсе не обижается на её слова, пропуская их все мимо ушей. Детектив Ботсон даже не думает разозлиться на обвинения в некомпетентности и на то, что ему, умудрённому мудростью и закалённому жизнью вояке, вот уже двадцать лет зовущемуся просто «детективом» из-за своего излишнего нежелания лишний раз вставать с места, предпочитают какого-то зелёного сопляка, который постоянно торчит где угодно, но только не в офисе. В участке даже поговаривают о том, что не будь у него жены, у Лэйда этого, он бы с радостью обвенчался со своим стволом и с ним же провёл брачную ночь. Сам Ботсон, розовощёкий пятидесятилетний ребёнок с пухлыми и мягкими ручонками, всегда от души хохочет над такими тривиальными шутками, пущенными в сторону коллеги. Лэйда не любили просто потому, что он лучший, однако же этого никто не признавал, выискивая абсолютно иные причины своей антипатии к сержанту. Ботсон закидывает ляжку на стол, оказываясь к Анди в полоборота. Бэйксвил супится, раздражённо зыркая на камеры слежения, находящиеся в углу помещения, а после переводит недоверчивый взгляд на вазочку с конфетами и на стакан обычной воды, находящиеся на столе. Ей не раз приходилось отсиживаться в участках, не раз приходилось выступать в роли допрашиваемой. Она знает, что такое «полиция» и понимает, что этот цирк, устроенный в её честь — формальность. Анди Бэйксвил вовсе не глупая барышня.  
  
— Этого не будет, мисс, — толстячок проговаривает это мягким тоном, от которого во рту появляется привкус патоки. Анди не любит патоку. — Хотите вы того или нет, но мы обязаны сотрудничать. Так что не морочьте дядюшке голову и не придумывайте сказок.  
  
Именно поэтому Анди хочет, чтобы Мартин был здесь. Может, он бы тоже не поверил в её историю, тоже бы покрутил пальцем у виска, но назло своим же коллегам-копам встал бы на её сторону. Он делал так иногда, пусть и не часто. Всё же сам Мартин Лэйд чтит закон настолько, что его запросто можно окрестить  _влюблённым в правосудие_.  
  
— Что из сказанного мной кажется вам сказкой? Я проснулась, чёрт возьми, со сраными пулями в ногах! Это тоже сказки?  
  
За дверью слышатся насмешливые фырканья, принадлежащие явно тем, кто следит за допросом. Конечно же, они ей не верят. А кто поверит без пяти минут правопорядочной гражданке, за которой в прошлом наблюдался ни один десяток нарушений? Анди Бэйксвил в этом участке действительно частый гость и многие уже наслышаны о том, как шустро она умеет бегать и какие душераздирающие истории рассказывать. Умела, точнее. Теперь Анди старше и Анди больше не хочет подставлять себя и родных под жёсткую руку закона, ведь знает, что теперь даже мелкая кража жвачек не пройдёт ей даром. Мартин тут не поможет. Никто не поможет, младшая Бэйксвил давно это поняла. Поняла она также и то, что в мире взрослых нужно играть по взрослым правилам.  
  
Ботсон вздыхает и губы его, плотные и полные, как налитые ягоды вишни, дрогают в рассеянной улыбке.  
  
— Не спорю, действительно странно. Но как раз для этого мы и ведём следствие. Допрашиваем вас. Понимаете? Мы хотим знать только лишь п р а в д у, мисс. Это не так уж и сложно, согласны?  
  
— Я бежала от кого-то. И этот «кто-то» в меня стрелял… пока я находилась в коме, — упрямо чеканит вновь, хмуря густые брови и неприветливо сжимая рот в тонкую линию. Отросшие волосы, забранные в хвост, лезут в глаза, но Анди упорно игнорирует их, смотря на детектива исподлобья.  
  
Милый, полулысый Ботсон, приветливо выдавливающий из себя все это время улыбку, взрывается. Взрываются также и его вены на толстой шее, покрытой жирно-лоснящимся потом, его сосуды на желтоватых белках глаз и мясистые щёки, переполненные водянистой кровью. Ботсон  _взрывается_  так, как никогда не взрывался ни один из копов, даже самых вспыльчивых. И это пугает, это заставляет Анди, полностью уверенную в своей правоте, подскочить на месте и испуганно распахнуть глаза, когда детектив с силой медведя отшвыривает в сторону вазочку с карамелью. Твёрдые шарики медового цвета скачут по чёрной плитке, разбивая вмиг повисшую в комнате тишину робким звуком удара.  
  
— Хватит, чёрт побери! Хватит этой ереси, хватит детских игр! Мы, милочка, ведём клятое расследование, в котором, по сути, гоняемся за тенью… По вашей милости! Или забирайте заявление, или дайте адекватное показание!  
  
За дверью стихло. За стеклом тоже. В груди у Анди тоже. Бэйксвил несколько мгновений не может найтись, не может подобрать резонных слов, а потому с нервозностью кусает губы, не в силах смотреть прямо в глаза детективу. Он в чём-то прав, конечно же. На что ты, Анди, вообще надеялась, когда шла в полицию со своей невероятной историей? Бэйксвил почти плачет от того, что сама не знает, как здраво расставить все точки над «i», как убедить детективов в своей правоте. То, что она видела, чувствовала… не может быть ложью. Или может?  
  
— Не верите мне — спросите Мэй, — глухо отзывается Анди, исступлённо следя взглядом за катящейся по полу карамелью.  
  
Ботсон оживает, позволяя мимолетной вспышке гнева сойти на «нет».  
  
— Разумеется. Только вот что интересно… В палате, в которой находились вы, была также ваша сестра. Кроме неё никто не мог нанести вам увечья, — детектив победоносно улыбается, так, будто бы разгадал самое грандиозное преступление в своей жизни. Анди теперь полностью понимает, почему её делом занимается этот коп — никто не воспринимает ситуацию, случившуюся с Бэйксвил, всерьёз, никто не хочет с этим возиться, а возиться, всё-таки, надо.  
  
— Она слепая.  
  
— Что ж, для слепой она очень меткая, — Ботсон повышает голос и слезает со стола, заходя Анди за спину и сверля её затылок взглядом.  
  
— Она бы не смогла, — Бэйксвил чувствует напряжение, лезвием скальпеля прокатывающееся между лопаток, но виду не подаёт, только встряхивает головой. — Вы обламываетесь, детектив, потому что никто не слышал выстрелов. Я слышала. Это точно не моя сестра, у которой, на минуточку, кроме меня никого нет. Которая даже оружия в руках ни разу не держала!  
  
— Да-да, знаем-плавали. Много их таких, невинных овечек, убивающих своих сестричек из-за наследства и прочей дури. Возможно, вас и спасло то, что она слепая.  
  
Анди тяжело вздыхает, обречённо понимая, что скорее она сама раскроет это дело, нежели знаменитая полицию. В пекло копов, они все сумасшедшие.  
  
— Ещё раз: Мэй — инвалид. У нас нет никого, кто бы смог взять на себя заботу о ней после моей смерти. И, уж поверьте, мы обе это понимаем. Не говорю уже о семейных чувствах.  
  
Кажется, это действует. Ботсон впервые за всё время действительно задумывается и хмурит седеющие брови, вновь обходя Анди по кругу и сцепливая руки за спиной. Ходит взад-вперёд, но Бэйксвил практически уверена, что в котелке детектива вовсе не варится даже мизерная умственная деятельность. Этот мужичок совсем не похож на того, кто будет утруждать себя ради других. Но вдруг Ботсон неожиданно щёлкает пальцами и лицо его разевается в сияющей улыбке.  
  
— Понял! — детектив с фальшивым азартом в глазах нависает над Анди, плотно прижимая потные ладони к поверхности стола. — Окно у вашей кровати было открыто или закрыто?  
  
— Эм?.. Закрыто? Мне некогда было разглядывать окна, ясно? — слабо огрызается Анди и вжимается пропоротой спиной в спинку пластмассового стула. — К чему вы клоните?  
  
— К тому, что стрелявший мог и не находится в палате! — Ботсон задорно хлопает себя по круглому животу, распрямляясь. — Кто-то мог открыть окно, чтобы не оставить улик, спутать следствие и дать преступнику убрать вас. Но ваша сестра, вовремя появившаяся в палате, не дала ему такой возможности, а потому…  
  
— Откуда вы это берёте?  
  
Ботсон разводит руками и невинно хлопает глазами, будто бы впервые видит и помещение, и рассыпанную карамель и саму, в общем-то, Анди. Он опаздывает вот уже на целых полчаса к семейному ужину, за что позже ему точно достанется от властной миссис Ботсон, а потому меньше всего его волнует расследование, на которое, собственно, даже и время жалко тратить. Случившееся ясно как день: две сестрички, поведение которых явно выходит за рамки дозволенного, просто решили прославиться засчёт «загадочного» преступления, в центре которого они и оказались.  
  
— А что вы предлагаете? Верить в ваши бредни про то, что вас спас принц на белом коне, пока вы находились в отключке в больнице, а потом на память решил прострелить вам обе конечности, которые вы притащили вслед за собой из… Иисусе, Страны Чудес? Не смешите меня, милочка. Возможно, вы ещё не отошли от наркоза. Лучше проконсультируйтесь со своим врачом по поводу этих захватывающих историй.  
  
Взгляд Анди мертвеет, лицо её — тоже. Покрываясь жидким расплавленным стеклом, что замуровывает в себе все излишки эмоций, Бэйксвил оставляет на своих губах только несколько слов, который услышит даже глухой.  
  
 _думаете, я сумасшедшая?_  
  
Она не произносит больше ни звука, не чувствует под разогретым камнем в грудине ни одной иголочки, вкалывающейся в её трахею, как в игольницу. Нет, она прячет пустой, безнадёжный взор под чёрными прядями волос, под тёмной порослью ресниц, в то время как её рука подтягивает пару костылей, без которых Анди не сможет ходить ещё пару недель. До тех пор, пока звездчатые раны на лодыжках не затянутся окончательно, не зарастут на матовой коже белыми снежинками. До тех пор, пока сон её, в котором Анди плавала, как в формалине, не вырвется из резьбы извилин, не отбелится, не исчезнет. Бэйксвил забудет, точно забудет и сон, и шрамы, и лица. Бэйксвил не забудет только цвета, да буквы, и этого ей, в общем-то, достаточно.  
  
Ботсон пытается остановить Анди, когда она поднимается со стула, тяжело приваливаясь на костыли, но это бесполезно. Она твёрдо намерена выйти из этой душегубки и никогда больше в неё не возвращаться со своими наивными словами. И в правду ведь, разве кто-то ещё верит в Страну Чудес? Кто-то из взрослых? Только Анди, только глупая Анди, не понимающая в мирах ровным счётом ничего.  
  
— Нам нужно успокоиться, милая, — а это Мэй и она все эти пять часов допроса ждала сестру у дверей. Мэй ласково придерживает Анди за плечи, помогая ей справиться с костылями, и нежно журчит ей что-то на ухо, пока они ищут выход из полицейского участка. — Нам нужно забыть это, дорогая.  
  
И Анди ведь забудет. Забудет всё до последней капли, до последней песчинки пепла сгоревших мыслей. Анди забудет, в этом ей (как и всегда) поможет Мэй, усмиряющая её кошмары и сажающая их в клетки, как диких зверей. Анди забудет, Мэй забудет, а вот ожерелье из двух пуль (две чёрные, как обсидиан), которое висит на шее младшей Бэйксвил с того самого дня, как их извлекли из её тела, ничего не забудет.  
  
Никогда.  
  


∞

  
  
Стоит треску стекла да машинному сигналу замолкнуть на первом этаже, как Анди, наперевес с бейсбольной битой, оставшейся у неё ещё со средней школы, медленно выходит из своей комнаты, прижимая к себе предмет и затаивая дыхание каждый раз, когда случайно наступает на скрипучую дощечку пола. Громкий звон-вой охранных сигнализаций, разрезавший плотную спящую тишину, что обычно затапливает кафе и верхние жилые этажи каждую ночь, распотрошил первые зачатки сна, заставляя их раствориться в пустоте. Не сказать, чтобы Анди была из пугливых (таковой она считает себя лишь в редких случаях и то, когда дело касается подвальных крыс, темноты или заброшенных чердаков), но, заслышав не предвещающий ничего хорошего звук, она тут же покрылась с ног до головы мурашками, а остриженные взлохмаченные волосы, примятые подушкой, встали на голове дыбом.  
  
Тихо зайти к Мэй и слегка прижать ладонью ей рот, тем самым приказывая молчать, не составляет труда. Аккуратно вывести её из комнаты и найти в темноте тросточку, заменяющую старшей Бэйксвил глаза — тоже. Сёстры, вооружённые одной лишь несчастной битой, медленно бредут по длинному коридору, иногда нервно оглядываясь и хмыкая. И если Анди старается держаться уверенно, то Мэй зябко обнимает себя за плечи одной рукой, а второй тихо ведёт концом тросточки по деревянным дощечкам, следуя за сестрой и стараясь не отставать от неё.  
  
— Может, призрак? — бормочет старшая.  
  
Бэйксвил-младшая расценивает её слова как нервную шутку, а потому еле слышно усмехается в ответ. В призраков и духов она верит смутно и нехотя, а вот в грабителей и воров — ещё как. Их кафе является довольно известным местом в этом городе, пусть его открытие состоялось относительно недавно, а потому Анди вовсе не удивится, если какая-нибудь умная персона с отмычкой в руках или же кирпичом наперевес решила поживиться за их счёт. Одно только настораживает: зачем столько шума? Конечно, ворюга может и не знать, что в заведении ещё остались люди (и это его самая большая ошибка), но тем не менее. Какой уважающий себя вор оставит после себя столько мусора?  
  
— Сейчас и проверим, — бурчит в ответ Анди, сжимая зубами маленький карманный фонарик, который светит настолько тускло, что сама Бэйксвил еле различает среди темноты знакомые очертания мебели. — Иди за телефоном, Мэй. Буду кричать — вызывай копов, — язык смачивается слюной, и Анди, перехватывая биту одной рукой, берёт фонарик в другую, сглатывая.  
  
— Будь осторожней, — наставительно вторит ей Мэй, останавливаясь около небольшой тумбочки и на ощупь ища телефонную трубку.  
  
Анди на это ничего не отвечает. Она ещё никогда не выступала против грабителя и, честно сказать, никогда даже в живую их не видела, а потому слегка трусит, чувствуя, как у неё дрожат колени. Пересмотрев тьму-тьмущую детективов, она с уверенностью может сказать, что почти у каждого нарушителя спокойствия имеется при себе оружие. И это пугает. Бэйксвил с недавних пор очень подозрительно и нервно относится ко всем людям с пушками, особенно, если они враждебно настроены. Но мысли о том, что противник мог войти незаметно, навредив не только кафе, но и им с Мэй, наполняют живительными силами и золотистой, как мёд, смелостью, поэтому Анди, сделав глубокий вдох, резко выступает из-за угла, приготовив биту для удара. Тусклый комок света, выходящий из карманного фонарика, сплетается с двумя ярко-жёлтыми столбами, бьющими из повреждённых фар… Машины? Да, чёрт возьми, проклятой машины, которая, подмяв под резиновые колёса разукрашенную витрину с пустыми прилавками, полностью находится в самом помещении кафе. Транспорт, врезавшийся в такое препятствие, как кирпичное здание с твёрдыми окнами, разбросал по всей площади разломанные в щепки стулья и столы, и сейчас эта механическая зверюга пытается всячески выбраться обратно, вот только состояние водителя, сидящего за рулём, не позволяет ей подобного. Мотор рычит и плюётся громкими звуками, в то время как сама Анди, стоящая у лестницы белее мела, не может выдавить из собственной глотки и слова.  
  
Мэй же в данный момент пытается вспомнить номер полиции, который, вообще-то, не должен быть особо сложным, однако от волнения и тревоги она нажимает не те кнопки и звонит не тем людям. Но как только старшая Бэйксвил слышит вопль сестры, звучащий скорее раздражённо, нежели испуганно, тут же откладывает телефон обратно на тумбу.  
  
— Твою мать! Окна! Мэй, быстро сюда!  
  
Не спрашивая ни слова, Мэй, нащупав перила и приподняв подол длинной ночной рубашки, спешит к Анди, утирая капельки пота со лба, выступившие на перламутровой коже от волнения. Старшая не видит всей развернувшейся картины на первом этаже, но ясно чувствует горелый и синтетический запах, заполнивший тяжёлым дымным облаком всё помещение. Мэй вздёргивает подбородок, опираясь на стойку и медленно бредя на нервные возгласы младшей. В ушах всё отчётливее различается тарахтение машинного мотора, тяжёлые хриплые вздохи, перекликаемые с воскликами Анди и далёкие мужские голоса, крики, если быть точнее, приближающиеся к беззащитному зданию кафе. Мэй взволнованно ловит ртом воздух, когда рука сестры, безобидная, но уверенная, преграждает ей путь, вжавшись ребром ладони в худющий живот.  
  
— Стой на месте. Здесь стекло, — предупреждающе проговаривает младшая Бэйксвил и кидает быстрый орлиный взор вдаль, на полупустые улицы дремлющего Лимбо-сити, покой которых нарушает лишь шайка стремительно приближающихся типов. Кажется, они имеют прямое отношение к этой тачке, явно перепутавшей маршрут, а заодно и к незнакомцу за рулём, что с трудом приходит в себя после грандиозного столкновения. Или не приходит? Анди оглядывается на Мэй, убеждаясь в том, что та стоит на месте, а после тихонько подходит к раскалённому металлу автомобиля, заглядывая в разбитые окна. Иголочка света, вырвавшаяся из фонарика, чиркает по лицу вломившегося, заставляя его дёрнуться на соседнее сидение (неприятный костяной треск западает в самые уши), кроваво прорычать себе что-то под нос (что-то явно не очень лестное) и позволив Анди разглядеть только резко посеревшую радужку глаза да часть лица, залитую кровью.  
  
Чужаки с битами, ярко вырисовывающиеся на фоне ослепительных пятен, поджигающих ночь, подходят всё ближе и это пугает Анди сильнее, нежели незваный гость и его транспорт. Она прекрасно знает, как опасны люди, не чувствующие над собой закона, особенно ночью, а потому, выругавшись, бежит по стеклу в одних носках прямо наружу, в опасный взрослый тёмный мир, травящий чернотой ночи. Осколки впиваются в нежную кожу ступней, и Анди тратит какое-то время на то, чтобы вытряхнуть их с носка.  
  
— Мэй, подопри стулом двери и проверь чёрный вход! Живо! — рявкает младшая, переступая через разбитую и покорёженную оконную раму. — Какого чёрта ты стоишь?  
  
Крайне неуверенно и медленно сестра отходит от шока, от испуга, заставляя себя повиноваться. На ощупь бредя к главным дверям кафе и чудом избегая разбитых стёкол, Мэй судорожно сглатывает, когда  _ощущает_  тёмное движение в машине, знакомое ей настолько, что не только щёки Мэй, но и всё нутро вымывается от животного и мгновенного ужаса. Как сейчас, старшая чувствует в своём теле миллионы медицинских трубок и крючков, через которые из её блёклого организма выхлёстывается вся кровь в стеклянные сосуды. Как сейчас… Может, не стоит так спешить и запираться от незнакомцев снаружи, когда внутри может находиться точно такой же, не менее опасный? Бэйксвил не решается озвучить свои мысли, не решается разворошить в глотке перегоревшую золу, предпочитая просто промолчать и послушаться. Мэй падает на колени прямо перед дверьми, нащупывая рядом дерево стула и с силой врезая его прямо под железную ручку, а потом, откинувшись спиной на заваленный стол, глубоко вздыхает, набираясь смелости. Чёрный вход. Он должен быть закрыт, должен, она уверена в этом, но вдруг…  
  
Странные парни, двигающиеся рвано, рублено и зловеще прямо по направлению к их кафешке, прямо по направлению к безоружным Мэй и Анди, не сбавляют темпа, разрезая своим смехом ночную тишину. Свет фар, бьющий на стойку, является для них чем-то вроде маяка, который Бэйксвил-младшая намерена потушить. Пусть только ещё приблизятся, пусть только сверкнут хоть каплей угрозы на пятне чернильного Лимбо-сити — Анди вышвырнет проходимца из машина и сама протаранит ею кучку типов. Холодный и пасмурный ветер залезает под тонкую плёнку кожи, ковыряет её штопором, подмораживая нервы и реакцию, но Анди не отступает, становясь на носочки и пытаясь дотянуться до железных колец роллета, который, почему-то, сегодня оказался поднят. Анди же всегда опускает их, всегда, прекрасно зная, как жадны ворюги до чужого состояния, но сегодня, видимо, особенный день.  
  
Анди оборачивается на звук улюлюканья и грязных комплиментов, отвешенных с другого конца улицы в адрес её непозволительно голых ног — засранцы, сверкающие при тусклом свете лезвиями ножей, явно нацелены выдрать из кафешки не только чужака в машине, но и двух обитательниц этого чудесного места.  
  
— Отвалите, уроды! — отчаянно кричит Бэйксвил, не в силах подавить в себе нарастающую истерику, чем только сильнее раззадоривает преследователей.  
  
Роллет, поддавшийся не с первого раза, наконец приходит в движение, а потому младшая Бэйксвил заскакивает обратно на безопасную территорию, обозреваемую со всех сторон.  
  
— Анди, чёрный вход закрыт, — Мэй жмётся, возле капота машины, освещаемая болезненным светом белых фар. Она сутулится и горбится от страха, пытается перебороть в глотке дрожь. — Что… что нам теперь делать? Я вызвала полицию.  
  
Крики громче. Ближе. Злораднее. И они все в первую очередь направлены в адрес «мудилы за рулём».  
  
Анди всё же удаётся закрыть два разбитых окна спасительными ребристыми пластинами, пусть для этого и приходится пожертвовать двумя ногтями. Бэйксвил зажимает один из повреждённых пальцев между языком и нёбом, жмурясь от кислой боли в надломленной пластинке и грязного привкуса, прогорчившего глотку. Мимолётно. Секунда — и она защёлкивает зам _о_ к на железных пластинах ключом, поднимается на ноги, отскакивая назад от окон и ударяясь икрами о сваленный пустой стенд. Кафе вновь затапливает темнота, разрезаемая угловатыми отсветами с улицы, проскальзывающими внутрь сквозь щели разболтанных жалюзи, да коротящими жёлтыми пятнами, отбрасываемые фарами.  
  
Голоса ближе, и Анди видит высокие и крепкие силуэты сквозь плотную материю дорогих штор, купленных Мэй когда-то давно. Видит, отступая назад к ней и инстинктивно прижимая ладони к сокращающимся мышцам живота. Дыхание, сердцебиение — всё это теперь неважно, как кажется Анди. Сейчас она, ошпаренная, словно кипятком, адреналином, сможет прожить и без всех жизненно важных органов.  
  
— Вот что… — хватает ртом воздух, выставляя вперёд раскрытую ладонь по направлению к сестре. Конечно же, Мэй этого не видит. — Мы… мы дождёмся копов, ладно? А до тех пор попытаемся просидеть тихо и…  
  
Два мощных удара битой по ребристой поверхности роллет. Один кривой скрип по стеклу целого окна, закрытого бесполезными тряпками. Чужаки за окном врезаются плечами и телами в стёкла, орут о чём-то на своём лающем языке и захлёбываются смехом, барабаня руками и ногами по хрупким преградам. Если они навалятся чуточку сильнее на оконный лист, если ударят немного мощнее по роллету, то вся ничтожная баррикада рухнет. Сёстры вздрагивают, оказываясь друг к дружке ближе, и каждая из них чувствует своими рёбрами клокочущую вибрацию в рёбрах другой. Мэй болезненно и испуганно обнимает Анди, прижимая её макушку к своей щеке, и та на её фоне теперь действительно кажется совсем ещё ребёнком, таким маленьким и отчаянным ребёнком, глядящим на мир растерянно и ошарашенно. Мэй переплетает влажные пальцы с пальцами Анди, зарываясь носом в её волосы.  
  
— Ни звука, — шепчет младшая, испуганно выглядывающая из объятий. Бэйксвил крепко держит сестру за руку, и это немного, но всё же помогает перебороть в себе немоту.  
   
Одна из красных рож, плывущая ярко-алым пятном на фоне черноты, вжимается прямо в стекло дверей. Внимательно оглядывает помещение подвыпившим взглядом, но не находит ничего интересного, кроме угнанной тачки, за которой они все и охотятся. Тот хер, сидящий за рулём этой крошки, нарвался на знатные проблемы, а потому никто и ничто не удержит рассвирепевшую свору псов от накручивания его яиц на шпили городской Ратуши. Рожа отплывает в сторону, оставляя после себя алый отпечаток разбитого в кровь лица.  
  
Анди с трудом зажимает ладонями круглое блюдце фары, налегая на неё плечом, в то время как Мэй, дрожащая и в губах, и в пальцах, прижимается к ней спиной, сдерживая в себе жалостливые сухие всхлипы. Анди тоже хочет расплакаться, особенно от осознания того, что было бы с ними двоими, если бы они не проснулись. И разве хрупкая преграда в виде стеклянной двери и одного целого окна остановит засранцев, желающих пустить кому-нибудь кровь? Эта мысль кувалдой долбит прямо в судорожно вздымающуюся грудь Анди, болезненно сведённую приступом. Она склоняет голову, вслушиваясь в громкое тарахтение автомобиля, в прерывистые вздохи сестры и в звуки разгорающегося пира снаружи (ублюдки скоблят лезвием ножей железо роллет, действуя на нервы и потроша шумом слух), а потом втягивает воздух носом.  
  
— Они пришли за ним, — неслышно. Анди протягивает руку к плечам Мэй, немо требуя её атласную накидку. Сестра непонимающе искривляет брови, раскрывая рот, но всё же отдаёт накидку, протягивая её трясущейся рукой. — Жди здесь.  
  
— Анди… Анди! — старшая шипит, как змея, но Бэйксвил не слушает её, расправляя плотную материю на капоте и прикрывая краями одёжи фару. Свет распарывает никчёмную тряпку и прорывается сквозь неё прямо на стенды с различным кофе. Невелика польза, как оказалось. — Что… что ты задумала?  
  
— Доверься мне, — Анди, двигаясь на полусогнутых ногах, приближается к водительской дверце, неприятно ёжась от двух глаз, уставившихся на неё в упор между прорезями жалюзи. — Оставайся на месте.  
  
Неожиданно гомон снаружи сменяется недовольно-вопросительным рычанием, невнятным рёвом и проглоченными огрызками фраз. Анди замирает на месте, располосованная ярко-голубыми царапина света, пробивающимися сквозь узкие проёмы. Сквозь них она может разглядеть ещё один чёрный образ, очерченный жёлтым, приближающийся к пяти другим теням.  
  
— Эй, ублюдки, какого чёрта вы здесь забыли? Не слышали про комендантский час, сопляки? — зычный голос, раздавшийся по ту сторону дверей, заставляет вздрогнуть не только зловещих типов за окнами, охотящимися за одной определённой головой, но и сестёр, вмиг забывших о том, как дышать.  
  
На улице слышится непонятная возня, громкие вскрики и восклики, но всё это не останавливает Анди, пытающуюся тихо и аккуратно открыть дверцу водительского сидения, за которой, предполагаемо, находится виновник всего торжества. Анди точно не знает, что она будет делать с явно крупным по габаритам представителем мужского пола, но главное — убедиться, что он безоружен. Если же он ещё и без сознания, то до прихода полиции она вполне успеет его связать для общей безопасности.  
  
Судя по недовольным крикам и нескольким сдавленным всхлипам, смачным звукам удара кулака о мягкие и не очень мягкие части тела, аноним, появившийся чертовски вовремя, чтобы спасти несчастные души двух сестёр, успешно справляется с разгоном своры, явно нацелевшей свои зубы не на того человека. Не человека. Человека. То, что находится за тонкой шалью внепределья глаз, не кажется Бэйксвил настоящим и правдивым. Все то, что находится снаружи — заезженная, исцарапанная пластинка, проеденная временем на самых интересных местах. На тех местах, где Анди моргает и делает вдох, выравнивая дыхание. Цепляясь пальцами за разбитую раму водительского окна, она подтягивается и встаёт на ноги, всё ещё чувствуя навязчивые катышки ваты в конечностях, мешающие току крови. Слабая, чертовски слабая, но до крика упрямая Бэйксвил выжимает из своего тела трупные соки, соки паники и страха, которые образуются в мышцах потенциальных жертв. Не в её мышцах, о нет. Анди — не жертва, не испуганная самка оленя, пусть так же, как и она, застывает перед фарами несущейся на неё машины.  
  
Первое, что видит Бэйксвил, когда встаёт на дрожащие ноги — это залитые кровью скулы, бледно бликующие в свете фар. Это пропоротые стёклами кости челюстей, чётко очерчивающиеся под лоснящейся кожей. Это блёкло-серые стёклышки радужек, мутно поблёскивающие между веками. Анди хмурится, Анди усмехается почему-то, когда видит (вновь) это лицо, покрытое красной и уже засохшей краской. Человек, находящийся в машине, одним своим видом заставляет хлебнуть Бэйксвил вязкого чувства дежавю, нет, буквально сам вливает в её охрипшую от страха глотку целый стакан жгучих воспоминаний. Анди не может их проглотить, поэтому они студенистым комом цепляются за стенки горла, разъедая в нём язвы. Протягивая холодную и нервно дрожащую руку к лицу незнакомца, Анди легонько шлёпает его по щеке, но никакой реакции не следует. Он без сознания: потерял слишком много крови, которая сейчас красуется кривыми каракулями в салоне и въедается тяжёлым запахом в память. Пальцы Бэйксвил соскальзывают к горячей яремной вене на шее чужака, бьющейся на удивление лихорадочно и скоро огнём в печушке. Анди облегчённо выдыхает: живой.  
  
— Ему нужна помощь, — воровато оглядываясь на окна и двери, младшая Бэйксвил теперь с большей уверенностью тянет на себя водительскую дверцу. — Его будто загрызть пытались.  
  
— Нехорошо, это очень нехорошо, — бормочет Мэй, вылезая из своего укрытия тогда, когда последняя пара глаз ублюдков растворяется в темноте.  
  
Они не ушли, о нет. Они ждут, когда всё опять стихнет, чтобы взорвать тишину скрежетом металла. Ничего-ничего, скоро полицейские псы заставят их побегать и прочувствовать на языке настоящий страх.  
  
Анди понятия не имеет, о чём именно говорит сестра: о ситуации в общем или именно об этом человеке, одежда которого изодрана настолько, будто бы его кинули на пир голодным псам. Что ж, если он действительно пытался оторваться от тех ублюдков, то это вовсе немудрено. Несмотря на целый ворох мыслей, что картами тасуется на столе у иллюзиониста, младшая Бэйксвил не находится с ответом, боязливо поджимая губы и продолжая изучать незнакомца. Ленивый багряный поток, стёкший вниз по его телу, выливается через край шипящим маслом прямо на ноги младшей, которая, тихо ойкнув, переступает с ноги на ногу. Ему чертовски повезёт, если полиция приедет раньше, чем он откинется, потому что с таким количеством ранений долго не живут. Бэйксвил пытается отыскать среди вороха одежды самые крупные раскуроченные мясистые щели на груди чужак, чтобы зажать их ладонями, но это оказывается труднее, чем думалось — плечи, шея и хребтовые кости, покоящиеся у любого нормального человека под кожей, являют собой один сплошной ожог, сочащийся густой сукровицей.  
  
— Лучше его не трогать. Особенно грязными руками, дорогая, — наставительно произносит Мэй, оттесняя сестру плечом.  
  
— Что-то же нужно сделать! — Анди несётся в сторону служебных туалетов, в темноте нащупывая рулон бумажных полотенец, и скорым шагом возвращается обратно, то и дело спотыкаясь.  
  
— Нет, — глухо произносит сестра, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по линии челюсти незнакомца. Потом кротко усмехается, склоняя голову. — Не нужно. Мы только помешаем.  
  
Младшая Бэйксвил странно косится на сестру, абсолютно не разделяя её веселья и вновь судорожно дёргаясь, когда звуки голосов снаружи вновь становятся громче, сплетаясь с криками сирен полицейской машины. Они спасены. Спасены! Анди отрывает кусок бумаги, сминая его в ладони, и прижимает её к лопнувшему участку кожи возле самых ключиц, тихо цокая языком, когда чужак начинает подавать первые признаки жизни: вжимаясь затылком в подголовник, переводит выбеленный взор на её припорошённое тьмой лицо. Полотенце в руке мгновенно становится влажным, и Бэйксвил отбрасывает кровавый комок на пол, покрытый стёклами.  
  
— Ну и какого?.. Просто какого чёрта? — нервно бубнит себе под нос, когда незнакомец, делая судорожный вздох и выгибаясь от боли, отмахивается от её ладоней и отхаркивает сгустки крови на соседнее сидение, отворачиваясь от неё.  
  
— Везучий парень, — замечает Мэй, прижимаясь к стенам и бредя по направлению к включателям. — На его месте любого другого уже бы ожидала реанимация.  
  
Анди не слышит её слов. Анди замечает распотрошённую дыру на левом плече чужака, привалившегося на один бок и дышащего тяжело и свистяще, будто бы в его лёгких застряли иголки. Чёрные клочья одежды вспороты по шву, как и смуглая кожа, в которой виднеется блестящий длинный осколок, измазанный кровью. Вокруг крошек стекла медленно сжимается бугристая плоть, испещрённая мелкими шрамами, оставленными чьими-то зубами. Сглотнув плотный ком, что не вовремя подкатывает к горлу, Анди прикрывает глаза, не слушая больше сбивчивый голос Мэй. Вздыхает, вновь по-новой внюхиваясь в воздух: вокруг незнакомца витает странный и до боли в коленях, в лодыжках знакомый запах, который наталкивает Анди на неопределённые, далёкие воспоминания, беспокоящие её слишком давно. Они пробуждают непонятный страх, маячащий на грани сознания, размазывают зрачки по пересохшим белкам и сцепливают на рёбрах толстые цепи, обвивающиеся вокруг грудной клетки и не позволяющие продохнуть. Да, от него очень сильно пахнет кровью, горькой до одури кровью, вкус которой наполняет рот Анди, стекая вниз по нёбу и горлу.  
  
— М… Мэй, — шепчет Анди, пятясь назад. — Не включай свет. Не надо. Не подходи ближе.  
  
Она уже его видела. Когда-то давно.  
  
Об этом напомнили ей заколовшие на лодыжках шрамы.  
  


∞


End file.
